


Всякое-разное

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Other, Romance, Spaceships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Написано на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву-2018 для команды WTF Barrayar 2018Анонимно до деанонаКраткое содержание: самые главные сказки своей жизни мы сочиняем самиПримечание: Небольшое АУ к «Дипломатической неприкосновенности». Впрочем, ничего радикального - просто сказка.





	Всякое-разное

«— А у вас было много подружек?  
— Ну, в обычной пропорции, я бы сказал. Безнадежная первая любовь,  
всякое-разное в течение ряда лет, безответная сумасшедшая страсть».  
(«Дипломатическая неприкосновенность»)

 

— Увидеть тебя — и умереть.

Майлз вздрогнул и едва не уронил голову Бела в ванну, наполненную льдом. Бел заговорил! Это было куда больше, чем мог надеяться Майлз, когда приволок тело гермафродита в медицинский отсек.

— Даже не мечтай! — он был рад, прямо-таки счастлив, что не придется выкрикивать в никуда какие-нибудь дурацкие, совершенно невыполнимые в данной ситуации команды в духе адмирала Нейсмита в попытке достучаться до заживо разлагающегося друга.

— Ты… пришел… — бледное обнаженное тело Бела свело очередной странной судорогой, словно оно на миг целиком превратилось в камень, а потом вдруг вообще лишилось всяческих костей. Майлз зашипел сквозь зубы. Пожалуй, лучше бы Бел оставался без сознания.

— Разумеется, я пришел. И ты теперь просто обязан выжить, слышишь?

— Я… постараюсь. Только… держи… меня… адмирал…

Почему-то казалось, что речь идет вовсе не о том, чтобы не дать Белу захлебнуться в ледяной ванне с тающими потихоньку кубиками льда. Майлз предпочитал не вспоминать, что тают они, так как температура тела Бела давно превысила всякие мыслимые и для человека, и для гермафродита пределы. «Держи меня… адмирал».

— Что мне сделать, Бел? Чего ты хочешь?

«Что поможет тебе не уйти сегодня туда, за край?»

— Говори… со мной.

— О чем?

«Проклятая бригада медиков! Где она, чтоб их всех?! Почему так долго?!»

— Расскажи… мне… сказку… О нас.

Майлз резко сглотнул: сморкаться или плакать в комбинезоне химзащиты — ужасно глупое занятие.

— Сказку?.. Хм…

Бел в его руках перенес очередной жуткий приступ болезненной судороги и почти отключился. Невыносимо было смотреть на это смертельно бледное, покрытое отвратительной алой сыпью тело и не думать о том, каким красивым, по-своему совершенным созданием был капитан Торн. И об упущенных возможностях.

— Жил-был один маленький, но очень гордый фор, — начал, помолчав с минуту, Майлз. Даже ему самому пауза показалась невероятно длинной. — И была у этого фора бабушка…

— Прекрасно… — сделал неудачную попытку улыбнуться Бел. — Люблю… сказки… про бабушек…

— Бабушек у фора было меньше положенного — всего одна, зато жила она на Колонии Бета.

— Повезло…

— Еще бы! И вот однажды этот фор исхитрился поучаствовать в официальной миссии, стартовавшей довольно банально, а закончившейся разбитым в очередной раз сердцем и спасением мира. Тоже, если честно, довольно банально. И на семейном совете было решено отослать его в гости к бабушке, чтобы полечить там потрепанные нервы, поразвлечься, а заодно как следует поразмышлять о неких наградах, которые он никогда в жизни не сможет прицепить на свой парадный мундир. И фор пустился в путь.

— Надеюсь… он прихватил… с собой… пирожки… — прошептал Бел.

— Что? — Майлзу почудилось, что у друга начался бред.

— Пирожки… Разве… не их… принято брать… направляясь… в гости… к бабушке?..

Майлз всерьез задумался.

— Ну-у… Кажется, в тот раз обошлось без пирожков. Наверное, этот фор опять, как всегда, все перепутал. Но, — добавил он поспешно, — бабушка Нейсмит была рада ему и без пирожков. Она его обнимала, целовала и в почти принудительном порядке выпихивала в Сферу Наслаждений.

Услышав про «в принудительном порядке выпихивала в Сферу Наслаждений», Бел дернул уголком рта — сил на улыбку у него не осталось, как и на ехидные реплики. Хотя он честно старался.

А потом его тело снова на миг превратилось в камень, чтобы после стать ненормально мягким, как мороженое на солнцепеке.

Переждав очередную судорогу, Майлз продолжил:

— Этот фор был совсем не поклонник данной достопримечательности Колонии Бета. Он уже посещал ее на заре туманной юности и вынес оттуда только необъятную кучу дополнительных комплексов. А комплексов у этого фора, — отметил Майлз самокритично, — имелось на целый грузовой корабль. Поэтому он не пошел искать… хм… сексуальных развлечений… а отправился на ярмарку.

Бел слегка приподнял бровь, выражая недоумение. В самом деле: какая еще ярмарка на продвинутой Колонии Бета?

Майлзу страшно захотелось погладить его по щеке. К несчастью, костюм химзащиты оказался совершенно неприспособлен для проявления хоть какой-то нежности.

— Ты же помнишь, что это всего лишь сказка?

Бел опустил веки. С каждой уходящей минутой сил у него становилось все меньше и меньше.

«Держи… меня… адмирал…» — «Будь я проклят, если не удержу!»

На мгновение Майлз почувствовал себя нелепой, уродливой Шахерезадой.

— Это был новый аттракцион — настоящая ретро-ярмарка в стиле Старой Земли. Там имелись говорящие птицы, канатоходцы, карусели и сладкая вата… Гадость, между прочим, жуткая… И там также присутствовала гадалка. Взаправдашняя гадалка, сидевшая в специальном шатре с надписью: «Мадам Зизи предскажет вам ваше будущее!» Ты ведь в курсе, что еще одним неудачным бетанским проектом, помимо гермафродитов, стало выведение провидцев? Считалось очень полезным получить особую породу людей, умеющих опередить время и предупредить о возможных ошибках. К сожалению, как и многие иные явные перегибы, проект не дал ожидаемых результатов. Предсказания так и остались ужасающе нестабильной штукой, да и формулировки не выдерживали никакой критики. В масштабах отдельно взятого человека — вполне неплохо. В масштабах группы людей — сразу снижение уровня точности. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Так что заставить провидцев прогнозировать войны и экономические кризисы не удалось. Ходят слухи, бОльшая их часть осела на Архипелаге Джексона, на службе у тамошних баронов. А вот мадам Зизи, должно быть, стосковалась по исторической родине.

…В шатер гадалки Майлз вошел, решительно спрятав в карманы подрагивающие от волнения потные руки. Он имел весьма смутное представление о способах предсказания будущего и не слишком-то верил в достоверность полученной таким образом информации, но перечить бабуле Нейсмит, когда та строго велела развлекаться, считал совершенно нецелесообразным. А так хоть найдется чем расцветить свой отчет о посещении Сферы. Гадалка — и сладкая вата. Брр-р! В конце концов, он может под занавес еще и прокатиться на карусели с лошадками. Будет практически как привет с родного Барраяра. Жаль, высокие кавалерийские сапоги, как и парадный мундир, остались лежать дома.

— Проходи, воин, — глухим, гортанным голосом радушно проговорила женщина в пестрых шелковых юбках, алой кофте и черной — с явственными рыжими всполохами — косынке, туго охватывавшей голову. Золотые серьги-кольца гипнотически покачивались в мочках ее ушей.

Майлз сморгнул. Как она могла угадать, что он — именно воин? С его-то крайне далеким от милитаристских идеалов телосложением и костюмом в лучших традициях выбравшегося на отдых молодого бетанца?

— Хочешь знать про свою судьбу или просто скучаешь?

«Просто скучаю». Нет! Ответ неправильный! Был бы правильный, он не сидел бы сейчас на Колонии Бета, а вместо этого бессмысленного времяпрепровождения с головой занырнул в очередную нейсмитовскую авантюру. Что-то пошло не так. Райан… Елена… У него словно вынули сердце, а обратно – не вернули. С некоторых пор в груди поселилась нехорошая пустота.

— Хочу знать.

— Тогда садись.

Гадалка не стала доставать карт, которым, как слышал Майлз, некогда отдавали предпочтение ее товарки со Старой Земли, не выложила на стол хрустального шара, только дотронулась кончиками пальцев правой руки до холодного лба Майлза. Ощущения от этого прикосновения получились весьма странными: будто в голове взорвалась сверхновая или скачковый корабль — прямо во время прыжка через п-в-туннель. А потом наступила тишина. Та самая тишина, какую чувствуешь всем телом, всей шкурой, глядя на расстилающийся перед тобой бесконечный космос.

Майлз встряхнулся. Гадалка уже не касалась его, чинно сложив руки на столе — ладонями вниз.

— Ну? — когда адмирал Нейсмит начинал говорить подобным тоном, дендарийцы судорожно вспоминали: не забыли ли они, опаздывая на построение, надеть штаны?

— Сегодня ты встретишь любовь всей своей жизни, — нисколько не испугавшись, совершенно буднично сообщила гадалка. — Смотри не упусти ее.

«Любовь всей моей жизни. Ха!» — мрачно подумал Майлз, заплатив положенную за визит сумму и поспешно покидая шатер. Почему-то остро захотелось на воздух — и сахарной ваты. Подслеповато щурясь на показавшийся слишком ярким после таинственного полумрака свет, он повел плечами. Ладно, программа-минимум по развлечениям, можно считать, выполнена. Теперь — вата и пони… Тьфу ты! Карусель… И пора двигать домой — радовать бабулю своим цветущим и невероятно отдохнувшим видом. «Любовь… Надо же!»

— Адмирал Нейсмит?! Адмирал!

— Бел? То есть… капитан Торн?

Чертова планета Бета! Нельзя сказать, что столкнуться в Сфере Наслаждений с бетанским гермафродитом было таким уж невозможным вариантом — скорее, наоборот. Но вот этого конкретного гермафродита… Особенно учитывая легкую идиосинкразию Бела Торна по поводу его исторической родины…

Благодаря своей крайне специфической внешности, у Майлза, пожалуй, не имелось ни малейшего шанса на то, чтобы раствориться в толпе, пробормотав измененным голосом: «Простите, вы меня с кем-то спутали». Пришлось демонстрировать хорошую мину при плохой игре.

— Какими судьбами, Бел?

— По семейным обстоятельствам, — сдержанно обронил капитан Торн. Похоже, ему распространяться об этих самых «обстоятельствах» хотелось ничуть не больше, чем Майлзу — о своих.

Они понимающе улыбнулись друг другу.

— Вы любите сахарную вату? — светским тоном поинтересовался Майлз.

— Без ума от сахарной ваты! — серьезно отозвался Бел.

И в это мгновение свет померк, словно его никогда и не было, земля ушла из-под ног, а Майлз с оглушительным грохотом провалился в кроличью нору.

 

* * *

 

Снаряд, выпущенный из катапульты, врезался в стену и обрушил ее на головы несчастных вилланов; огромное летающее чудовище на бреющем полете схватило графского сына, небрежным движением когтистой лапы отбросило прочь его коня и, перекусив хрупкое человеческое тело пополам, сладострастно обмусолило хрустящие косточки; земная твердь раскололась и поглотила все: и замок, и осаждавших его рыцарей, и чудовище со зловещими алыми крыльями, и тщетно старающегося убежать белого коня.

Голос деда, графа Петра Пьера Форкосигана, сухо произнес с явственно недовольными интонациями:

— Вставай, мой мальчик! Вставай! Форкосиганы не могут позволить себе умереть, когда надо спасать мир!

«Опять спасать мир!» — с омерзением подумал Майлз, изо всех сил пытаясь, словно в кокон, завернуться в крепко обнимающую его измученное тело ласковую пустоту.

Но упрямый старик никуда не ушел — настойчиво продолжал звать, толкать и теребить, норовя непременно вытащить непутевого внука из безопасной раковины.

К тому же вскоре к нему присоединился другой — не менее знакомый — голос:

— Адмирал! Адмирал! Майлз!

Майлзу показалось, что последнее слово Бел Торн не просто прокричал, а истошно проорал прямо вглубь его и без того грозившего вот-вот взорваться черепа.

— Что случилось? — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. — На нас напали цетагандийцы?

— Нет, — уже гораздо спокойнее отозвался Бел. — Похоже, все же комаррцы.

«Комаррцы? Вот же!.. Этого мне только не хватало!»

Благодаря тому, что когда-то (к сожалению, не столь давно) его отцу, графу Эйрелу Форкосигану, довелось принимать довольно активное участие в подавлении Комаррского восстания, за что тот (он?) и получил малосимпатичную кличку «Мясник Комарры», любое упоминание этой планеты и ее жителей вызывало у Майлза острый приступ паранойи. И, пожалуй, небезосновательно.

Пришлось все-таки могучим усилием воли заставить себя открыть глаза. Первым, кого он при этом увидел, был склонившийся над ним явно встревоженный Бел Торн. Оказалось практически невозможно удержать классический вопрос, тут же сорвавшийся с языка:

— Где мы?

— Комаррский почтовый.

— Дерьмо!

Срочно захотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой. Хотя она и без того ощущалась бездумно-пустой и гудела, точно в ней каким-то чудом поселились все ветра проклятого острова Кайрил, включая и знаменитый ва-ва.

Бел протянул Майлзу руку. Лишь теперь стало понятно, что они оба облачены в скафандры. В обычные рабочие скафандры, которые, предположительно, должны водиться на большинстве странствующих в космосе кораблей. «Вот только где они отхватили мой, далеко не самый ходовой, размерчик?» Скафандр Майлза определенно был не женской модели — иначе пленник уже давно почувствовал бы на себе неправильную работу системы отвода продуктов жизнедеятельности. «Готовились». Вывод напрашивался самый прискорбный: похищение. Тщательно спланированное и достаточно элегантно осуществленное похищение. Комаррский заговор. Дерьмо!

Впрочем, не так уж, по всей видимости, и тщательно, если они с Белом до сих пор живы, не прикручены клейкой лентой к какому-нибудь стулу, а сами похитители…

— Осторожнее, адмирал! Тут…

Пол, на который Майлз попытался поставить ногу, коварно наклонился, вынуждая что есть силы вцепиться в очень вовремя подставленную руку Бела. Успокаивало то, что гравитация, судя по всему, была в полном порядке. А вот сам корабль почему-то основательно завалился набок.

— Что здесь произошло?

— Авария? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Бел.

Майлз прислушался к себе: больше всего его в данный момент тревожило состояние своих все еще местами неприлично хрупких костей. Нет, больно не было. Вот и славненько! Начнем бороться с неприятностями по мере их поступления. Кстати, о неприятностях…

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — подумал он вслух.

Внутренняя связь принесла ему обеспокоенный возглас Бела:

— Только не в скафандре!

Майлз пожал плечами: он не бог. Либо снять шлем, либо…

— Адмирал! Мы не знаем, какой состав воздуха на корабле и пригоден ли он для дыхания. Учитывая, что весь экипаж мертв…

Майлз содрал с себя шлем. К счастью, тот не оказался наглухо зафиксирован похитителями каким-нибудь особо гнусным способом. Захлебнуться собственной рвотой… Фу!

Минут через пять изматывающих спазмов, в течение которых Бел бережно поддерживал его, не давая свалиться на пол (или на стену, принимая во внимание наклон корабля), неразборчиво бормотал ласковые глупости и вообще вел себя, словно заботливейшая сестра милосердия, Майлз наконец озвучил очевидное:

— Дышать можно.

— Ты меня доконаешь когда-нибудь, — устало выдохнул Бел, в свою очередь избавляясь от шлема. — Пойдем отсюда.

Майлз, чувствуя себя маленьким, не слишком ловким крабом, двинулся следом, стараясь хоть как-то сохранять равновесие в этом сильно накренившемся мире.

— Они спрятали нас в спасательную капсулу, ур-р-роды! — бурчал он себе под нос, борясь с острым желанием швырнуть об стену ни в чем не повинный шлем, который приходилось тащить в левой руке. Или об пол. Или о потолок. — Кстати, есть все основания полагать, что охотились за мной. А зачем было хватать тебя?

Бел бросил через плечо:

— Видать, за компанию. Один из них, перед тем как вколоть мне какую-то дрянь, сказал: «Бери и этого, вдруг пригодится».

— «Вдруг»! — хмыкнул Майлз. — И ведь точно в воду глядели, сволочи! Очень даже пригодился!

Бел поднес ладонь к голове, имитируя салют нейсмитовских наемников.

— Рад служить, мой адмирал!

Почему-то Майлзу почудилось, что ударение в этой безобидной, в общем-то, фразе совершенно не случайно оказалось на слове «мой». Если бы не чрезвычайные и даже Чрезвычайные (с самой большой буквы) обстоятельства, можно было бы подумать, что Бел флиртует. Впрочем, его намерения относительно адмирала Нейсмита всегда были кристально ясны — при любых обстоятельствах. Иногда Майлз начинал подозревать, что капитан Торн действительно всерьез влюблен в маленького адмирала, но сейчас размышлять об этом абсолютно не хотелось. «Время в очередной раз спасть мир. Или хотя бы собственные геройские задницы. Интересно, бабуля Нейсмит уже обнаружила мою пропажу или решила, что я наконец-то сподобился пройти бетанский курс сексотерапии в Сфере Развлечений и просто забыл сообщить о своих планах?»

За этими не слишком радостными мыслями Майлз и не заметил, как они добрались до рубки управления кораблем. На почтовике, по правде говоря, все находилось совсем близко, буквально в нескольких шагах — когда бы не их нынешнее скособоченное состояние.

Жил на свете человек,  
Скрюченные ножки,  
И гулял он целый век  
По скрюченной дорожке…

— промурлыкал Майлз отчего-то вдруг всплывшие из подсознания слова старинной детской песенки. Бел окинул его через плечо странным взглядом. Подумаешь! То ли еще будет! Какой человек — такая и дорожка. Видимо, из организма все-таки не до конца выветрилась та дрянь, которой его накачали при похищении, вот и штормило бравого адмирала по полной программе. Повезло, кстати, что горе-похитители не нарвались на какую-нибудь нестандартную реакцию своей жертвы на введенную в кровь химию. У Майлза всю жизнь были очень сложные взаимоотношения с медицинскими препаратами.

Или его тщательно изучали перед тем, как украсть — и это не просто месть, а часть какого-то многоходового заговора, направленного против графа Форкосигана, его отца, или — что в разы хуже — против всего Барраяра?

Майлз почувствовал, что его вот-вот накроет самой натуральной панической атакой, и приостановился, заставляя себя дышать ровно.

— С тобой все в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовался Бел, мгновенно оказываясь возле него. — Может, полежишь в каюте?

— Повисишь в каюте, хотел ты сказать? — хмыкнул Майлз. — Учитывая, что единственная каюта на корабле у нас… угу… ближе к потолку, чем к полу. Ничего… как говаривал один мой знакомый: «На том свете отоспимся».

Верный оруженосец Форкосиганов Пим был бы, вероятно, страшно польщен или, наоборот, несколько сконфужен тем, что сын милорда графа цитирует его в подобных обстоятельствах.

— Тогда — милости прошу! — Бел грациозным жестом вышколенного метрдотеля (шлем от скафандра в руках слегка мешал изяществу движений) указал на распахнутую дверь рубки управления кораблем.

Майлзу безумно не хотелось заходить туда, где его практически со стопроцентной гарантией ожидало несколько исковерканных трупов (желудок еще не до конца пришел в норму), и он всячески тянул время:

— Двери были открыты или ты их открывал вручную?

В случае аварии блокировка отсеков происходила автоматически или с диспетчерского пульта. Бел кивнул, молча соглашаясь с важностью озвученного вопроса.

— Открыты. Такое впечатление, что управление кораблем вырубилось одновременно с командой. А потом он просто врезался… во что-то.

— Проверим, — Майлз вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным, и обреченно шагнул в рубку. Как он и предрекал, там пахло — за неимением лучшего слова — смертью.

В креслах перед пультом управления сидели три человека. По центру — явно скачковый пилот. На висках возле пластинок-имплантатов виднелись следы уже засохшей крови. Зрелище до липкого ужаса напомнило Майлзу его первую операцию с флотом наемников, когда пришлось приказать Ботари пытать такого же вот пилота. Тот бедолага до сих пор являлся ему в страшных снах, хотя адмирал Нейсмит и распорядился похоронить его со всеми полагающимися воинскими почестями. «И мертвые наши — с нами».

Двое других, облаченных в форму комаррской почтовой службы, в равной степени могли быть как замаскированными военными, так и штатскими. Будь у Майлза сейчас возможность связаться со штабом барраярской СБ, скорее всего, у этих двоих обнаружились бы тесные контакты с комаррской оппозицией. Но в данный момент приходилось сильно сомневаться в наличии на корабле хоть какой-либо действующей связи. Единственное, что однозначно функционировало — это системы аварийного освещения и подачи воздуха, а также искусственная гравитация, работоспособность прочего оставалась под большим-большим вопросом. Во всяком случае, обыкновенно радостно подмигивающий разноцветными огнями пульт управления выглядел совершенно мертвым, как и многочисленные мониторы вокруг него. А за стеклом… за стеклом вместо привычных во время полета звезд виднелась некая, всерьез покореженная груда металла, напоминающая… так точно: другой космический корабль. Они что, столкнулись с кем-то прямо посреди открытого космоса? Или разнесли к чертям какую-то станцию? Тогда почему к ним до сих пор никто не ломится с воплями негодованиями или со спасательной миссией? Вообще-то, снаружи царила такая же полная тишина, как и внутри. За исключением того, что, нервничая, Майлз начал притоптывать носком правой ноги. С учетом скафандра получалось достаточно гулко.

Показательно, что Бел молчал.

— Они страшно умерли, — отметил очевидное Майлз. Выражение лиц всех троих комаррцев было таким, словно внезапная вспышка боли убила их почти мгновенно. Но почувствовать ее они успели. Почувствовать — и закричать. — А почему мы с тобой отделались легким испугом?

Он и сам, в принципе, мог назвать пару-тройку предположений, но спокойный, уверенный голос Бела помогал ему обрести силу и удержать внутреннее равновесие даже в их откровенно паршивой ситуации.

И Бел не подвел.

— Ну, что бы там ни было, оно явно ударило по мозгам. Мы же оба на тот момент находились в абсолютно бессознательном состоянии. То есть наши мозги не функционировали. Кроме того, нас защищали эти чертовы скафандры и довольно надежная по своей конструкции спасательная капсула. Стечение обстоятельств. Мы ведь не станем рассматривать вариант, при котором тоже умерли и попали в какой-нибудь… мнэ-э… ад?

— Не станем, — Майлз поспешил покинуть рубку. Зрелище распластавшихся в креслах мертвецов не доставляло ему радости, даже невзирая на то, что относительно некоей космической кармы эти трое воистину получили по заслугам. — Но я бы посмотрел, имеется ли что-то там, за бортом, помимо этого странного металлолома. Где тут еще могут располагаться иллюминаторы?

Следующие два часа они провели, исследуя корабль на предмет возможностей соприкосновения с внешним миром. Задача усложнялась тем, что один боковой иллюминатор находился в каюте — то есть у них над головой, а второй — в кают-компании почти под ногами. В какой-то момент висящий на страховочном тросе Майлз ощутил себя самым настоящим пауком: «Берегитесь, проклятые мухи! К вам идет страшный и кровожадный фор-Паук!» К слову, мух они не нашли, как и звезд. Если верить наблюдениям, со всех сторон их окружал только основательно покореженный металл. Причем определить: их корабль, врезавшись, нанес эти повреждения, или так уже было до их феерического прибытия — не представлялось ни малейшего шанса.

Наконец даже энергия Майлза иссякла. Усевшись прямо посреди коридора, он задумчиво пробормотал:

— Я бы не отказался поесть. И поспать. И… все-такое.

«Все-такое» было особенно актуально. Несмотря на полностью замкнутый цикл поглощения отходов жизнедеятельности внутри скафандра, Майлз все же предпочитал действовать старым добрым способом. Каково при этом приходилось гермафродиту, оставалось лишь догадываться.

От скафандров они избавились, лично убедившись в том, что герметичность корабля, невзирая на аварию, все же не была нарушена. Затем совместными усилиями извлекли с крошечного камбуза, располагавшегося рядом с каютой аккурат над ними, некоторое количество сухих пайков и консервированных напитков и уютно устроились в кают-компании. Там же, кстати, обнаружились и накрененные, как и весь корабль, санитарные удобства. При должных акробатических ухищрениях ими даже удалось воспользоваться.

— Жизнь налаживается, — пробормотал Бел Торн, расстилая в низине, которая некогда была стыком стены и пола, добытые из каюты одеяла и бросая на них сверху подушки. — Ваше ложе готово, адмирал!

— А ваше? — поинтересовался Майлз, стараясь покомфортнее умастить на довольно странной лежанке свое неловкое, к тому же неимоверно уставшее за истекший день (или как его называть тут?) тело.

— А я, если позволите, разделю его с вами, — попытался воспроизвести галантное расшаркивание Бел, что на наклонной плоскости вышло не очень, и, комично взмахнув руками, он едва не рухнул на по-настоящему испуганного перспективой оказаться раздавленным Майлза. Впрочем, в итоге обошлось без жертв — и даже более того: будучи гораздо тяжелее, во сне Бел скатился вниз и мгновенно был превращен в отличную, комфортабельную перину, на которой спящий Майлз без всякого стеснения разместил свою измученную тушку. Никакие крамольные мысли или стыдливые сомнения в этот момент его не тревожили. Было тепло, уютно, и чье-то сердце мерно билось под щекой.

А вот наутро (требовалось срочно хоть как-нибудь определиться с этими ускользающими временами суток) ситуация выглядела уже далеко не так безобидно: упругая, пусть и небольшая женская грудь — вместо подушки и упирающееся в бедро нечто твердое, но совершенно мужское и однозначно возбужденное… Майлз резво подскочил, стараясь не задеть стратегически-важных чужих органов, и слинял в санузел, опять почувствовав себя бодрым пауком-скалолазом. Хорошо хоть вчера, перед тем как вырубиться, они исхитрились натянуть во всех направлениях страховочные веревки…

Уж на что обычно Майлз терпеть не мог ультразвуковой душ, но наличие именно его, в отличие от водного, на этом крохотном почтовом судне явилось настоящим благом: страшно было и представить процедуру помывки при их скособоченном состоянии. Для получения экстремальных ощущений вполне хватало унитаза. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок и даже слегка почистив одежду (похитители, кстати, оказались так любезны, что поменяли бетанский саронг Майлза, в котором он разгуливал по ярмарке, на обыкновенный спортивный костюм, куда более пригодный для надевания под скафандр), он вернулся в каюту. Вряд ли это стало самым смелым поступком адмирала Нейсмита за всю его недолгую жизнь, но, определенно, некая толика героизма, потребовавшаяся, чтобы снова взглянуть в глаза Белу Торну, в данном действии присутствовала.

Бел встретил его накрытым на полу завтраком: все тот же сухпаек и банка с энергетической дрянью, по-видимому, заменявшей на корабле кофе.

— Доброе утро, адмирал! Как спали-почивали?

Иронически дернувшийся при этом безобидном приветствии уголок рта капитана Торна показывал, что Бел целиком и полностью в курсе странных чувств, одолевавших с утра Майлза. (И до сих пор, между прочим, не желавших оставить его в покое.)

— Вашими молитвами! — стараясь произносить слова как можно небрежнее, отозвался Майлз. — Надеюсь, не наставил вам во сне синяков. Иногда мне снятся кошмары.

— Никаких кошмаров! Я бы сказал… совсем наоборот! — подмигнул ехидный Бел и ускользнул в душ прежде, чем Майлз собрался с духом задать пару-тройку уточняющих вопросов про «совсем наоборот».

Завтракали молча, погруженные каждый в свои раздумья, то и дело поглядывая на искореженный металлолом за стеклом иллюминатора.

— Нужно пробиться наружу, — озвучил наконец Майлз их общие мысли. — Мы тут долго не протянем.

Бел потянулся, сладко хрупнув суставами, выгибаясь назад, как большая довольная и абсолютно сытая кошка. Опасная кошка. Хм-м…

— По возможности сохранив при этом целостность обшивки нашего корабля. Вдруг он нам еще пригодится?

— Даже если нам бы и повезло обнаружить на этой посудине сварочный аппарат, — отозвался Майлз, — дабы я смог в полной мере применить свои недюжинные таланты в столь увлекательной области, вряд ли после подобного отчаянного шага стоило бы говорить о целостности и герметичности.

Повисло молчание. Как бы ни был мал, плох и мертв на текущий момент послуживший им невольным приютом почтовик, но другого у них на ближайшее будущее не планировалось. «Дом, милый дом!» В связи с этим, к слову, не мешало бы избавиться от трех трупов, которые они накануне, пыхтя и через два шага на третий роняя свою жуткую поклажу, перетащили в закрытый почтовый отсек — там температура стояла гораздо ниже, чем на остальном корабле. Кстати… почтовый корабль…

— Бел, вы не в курсе, где на почтовиках данной модели происходит загрузка и выгрузка почты? Не пассажирским же люком пользуются…

То, что эта мысль не возникла у них еще при вчерашнем обыске, показывало, насколько неудачным со всех точек зрения был минувший день.

Лицо Торна просветлело.

— Хвост! У этой чертовой посудины дверь находится в хвосте! И если, как мы думаем, корабль пёр на таран носом вперед…

— То хвост должен быть свободен!

 

* * *

 

Чтобы разобраться с ручным управлением грузового выхода, Майлзу потребовался почти час. (Проблема точного определения времени все еще оставалась открытой. Даже наручные коммы, которые Бел, не побрезговав, самым мародерским образом изъял у мертвых похитителей, каменно молчали.) Между тем Бел пытался реанимировать не подававший ни малейших признаков жизни диспетчерский пульт.

— Я не инженер! — пожаловался он, влезая в скафандр, чтобы присоединиться к уже поджидавшему его у выхода Майлзу. — Я всего лишь бетанский гермафродит, возомнивший себя птицей, способной летать.

— А еще — сражаться, — не сдержав улыбку, напомнил Майлз и решительно нахлобучил на голову шлем. Это же рядом с ним проделал Бел. Настало время шагнуть в неизвестность.

Когда приведенные в движение специальным рычагом двери грузового отсека наконец расползлись в стороны, Майлз вздрогнул от внезапно сыпанувших вниз по спине липких мурашек страха. Сомнений не было: перед ними зиял космос. Если ты хоть раз в жизни всем своим существом ощутил, как тебя обнимает бездна, то уже никогда и ни с чем ее не спутаешь. Глаза Бела за стеклом скафандра стали практически квадратными. (Майлз даже боялся представить, как выглядят его собственные глаза.) В этом космосе не горело ни одной звезды. Великая предначальная бескрайняя тьма — и больше ничего.

— Куда мы попали? — озвучил их общий, надо полагать, вопрос Майлз. Вполне возможно, что, если бы не стальные объятия скафандра, он сию секунду с удовольствием позволил бы себе рухнуть на палубу.

— В ад? — предложил версию Бел. Давно уже его голос не был столь серьезен.

— Ада нет! — крепко сжав челюсти, процедил Майлз. Нет, не Майлз — сам адмирал Нейсмит. В данной ситуации он являлся старшим по званию, и именно на нем лежала ответственность за моральный дух остальных членов команды. — А стало быть, всему есть нормальное, вменяемое объяснение. Останемся здесь или двинемся дальше?

— Дальше! — решительно отозвался Бел, и Майлзу сделалось неожиданно тепло от того, что рядом имеется человек, готовый в любую минуту поддержать тебя в твоем самом безумном начинании и — если потребуется — вовремя подставить плечо.

Они проверили страховочные тросы.

— Первым пойду я, — сказал Бел. Майлз кивнул. Опыта у капитана Торна было явно больше, чем у вчерашнего выпускника Барраярской Военной академии, даже учитывая пару-тройку нестандартных эпизодов с участием дендарийских наемников.

Высунувшись из тамбура, он внимательно следил, как Бел полз по корпусу корабля, цепляясь, словно муха, руками и ногами за обшивку. Хвала всем богам, хоть скафандры у них работали без сбоев!

Наконец по внутренней связи донеслось:

— Адмирал! Вам будет интересно на это взглянуть. Выдвигайтесь.

Через несколько минут присоединившийся к Белу Майлз вынужден был согласиться: «Вау! Чертовски интересно!» Их крохотное суденышко под странным углом торчало в огромном нагромождении металла, в котором при определенном усилии воображения можно было опознать самые разнообразные корабли: от неповоротливых торговцев до юрких военных крейсеров.

— Свалка? — осторожно спросил Бел у впавшего в задумчивую прострацию Майлза. — Или?..

— У меня есть одна версия, — отозвался тот, — но она слегка безумная… С твоего позволения, я озвучу ее… потом. За чашечкой чая. А теперь хотелось бы каких-то конкретных действий. Ваш вариант, капитан Торн?

— Считайте меня безнадежным оптимистом, адмирал, — как ни в чем не бывало откликнулся Бел, — но я предлагаю пойти поискать дверь.

Это предложение, кстати, выглядело ничуть не хуже, чем любое другое при их дурацком раскладе, и они пошли — точнее, поползли — на поиски «того, не знамо чего». Куда еще отправляются сумасшедшие герои сказок?

Сказать по правде, им повезло. Искомая дверь обнаружилась вовсе недалеко — практически за углом, вернее — за очередным изгибом отнюдь не монолитной металлической массы. Это и впрямь была дверь. А еще над ней горела красная лампочка — единственное яркое пятно в абсолютной темноте, если не считать света фонариков, укрепленных на шлемах скафандров, и тихого сияния, исходившего из тамбура покинутого ими почтовика.

— Мы нашли дверь, — констатировал Бел. В самом деле: вышли погулять, нашли дверь — все путем. — Что теперь?

— Постучим? — осведомился Майлз.

И они постучали — что есть силы пробарабанили по ней тяжелыми магнитными подошвами своих скафандров, буквально сыграли слегка безумный «Собачий вальс» в четыре ноги – совершенно, впрочем, не надеясь, что их услышат.

Но, видимо, сезон странных чудес, начавшийся возле шатра гадалки на Колонии Бета, никак не желал заканчиваться — их услышали. Медленно-медленно металлическая дверь поползла в сторону, и им в грудь уставились черные дула целых трех нейробластеров.

«Мне всегда больше нравились парализаторы», — грустно подумал Майлз, а Бел резко дернулся вперед, закрывая его своим телом.

 

* * *

 

— Простите нам нашу невежливость, у нас редко случаются гости, — странное, почти неподвижное лицо человека, назвавшегося Даном Донованом с Эскобара, исказилось в явно неудачной попытке изобразить улыбку.

— Да, — согласился Майлз, со вздохом облегчения избавляясь от поднадоевшего скафандра, — вы тут, можно сказать, немного на отшибе.

Он до сих пор пытался перебороть остаточный след липкого ужаса, который никак не хотел покидать тело. Самый страшный его кошмар — очутиться безоружным под дулом нейробластера. И второй — то, что вместо него снова погибнет кто-то другой. Шагнувший вперед Бел.

Иногда Майлз ненавидел свое чересчур живое воображение.

— Никогда не знаешь, кто окажется за дверью, — светским тоном заметила смуглокожая девица с ярко-зеленым цветом волос и золотыми чешуйками у переносицы, на скулах и — точно ожерелье — вокруг длинной грациозной шеи: явно продукт некой лаборатории Архипелага Джексона. — Кстати, я — Майя.

— Ригз, — молодой человек с чуть раскосыми глазами, отчетливо напомнивший Майлзу Ки-Танга, каким тот был, вероятно, давным-давно, блеснул в тусклом свете одинокой лампы кружками имплантатов на выбритых висках. — Единственный выживший скачковый пилот среди местного сброда.

Похоже, на подколки Ригза здесь реагировать было не принято. Его высокомерное «местный сброд» остальные обитатели комнаты попросту проигнорировали, как игнорируют в приличном обществе выходки пусть невоспитанного, но при этом все равно любимого ребенка.

— Тот красавец, — ткнул пальцем куда-то в угол Дан Донован, — самый натуральный гем с Цетаганды. Его имя — Нобу. Можешь не запоминать, он в любом случае ни с кем не общается. Считает себя выше других. На его фоне даже этот мелкий говнюк, — кивок в сторону скачкового пилота, — воплощенная любезность.

Майлз ухмыльнулся. «Выше других?» Ну-ну! Какой-то там гем! После своего посещения Цетаганды и знакомства с аутами гемами его было не запугать. Да и коллекция скальпов, хранящаяся на чердаке родового особняка, как говорится, взывала.

— Есть еще близнецы Бенни и Баф — они с Тау Верде, но сейчас — на патрулировании. Я вас позже представлю. Ну а вы?..

— Мы с Беты, — отозвался Бел. — Мое имя — Бел Торн, а это…

— Джонс, — поспешно встрял Майлз. Ему ужасно не хотелось светить ни одно из своих реальных (или условно реальных) имен. Мир, если вдуматься, чертовски тесен. Вдруг кто-нибудь из этих разнокалиберных обитателей Ойкумены слышал слишком часто мелькавшее в последнее время «Нейсмит» или — чего доброго — «Форкосиган»? — Майлз Джонс. Я… торговец.

— Отлично! — Дан Донован притворился, что не заметил легкой заминки Майлза, и широким жестом пригласил их усаживаться за огромный круглый стол, сделанный из самого настоящего дерева, да еще и украшенный к тому же затейливой резьбой — большая редкость в открытом космосе. Куда проще было бы встретить здесь, скажем, живого... слона. Или лошадь.

В голове проскочила мысль, что еще вчера он всерьез размышлял: не прокатиться ли ему на раскрашенной карусельной лошадке, а сегодня жизнь и сама несет его наподобие взбесившейся карусели — только, пожалуй, не по кругу, а вообще непонятно куда.

Видимо, чувствуя его нервозность, Бел придвинул поближе свой стул (явно из того же роскошного деревянного гарнитура с резьбой), осторожно коснулся под прикрытием стола руки Майлза — утешая и успокаивая, даря странную уверенность, что все будет хорошо.

Кормили обитатели космической свалки неплохо — похоже, проблем с провиантом у них не наблюдалось.

— Кораблей тут у нас мно-о-ого! — радостно блестя глазами, делилась зеленоволосая Майя. — Не представляете, какие порой монстры попадаются. На одном даже теплица обнаружилась со всякими овощами-фруктами. Так что мы себя изредка и клубникой балуем.

— Простите, а «тут, у вас» — это где?

Майя широко и крайне дружелюбно улыбнулась, продемонстрировав кончики острых, совсем нечеловеческих клыков.

— Мы называем это место Островом погибших кораблей. Говорят, кто-то в древности написал такой роман. А вот где Остров находится — вопрос по большей части философский. Не спрашивайте меня, я просто девица из джексонианского борделя.

Майлз слушал, полуприкрыв глаза. У каждого из обитателей Острова имелась своя история. Вот только стоило ли пытаться узнать о них подробнее?..

— У меня есть версия, если вы не против… — он посмотрел на расположившихся за столом. Даже гем Нобу снизошел до того, чтобы присоединиться к остальным во время трапезы, которую здесь именовали ужином.

— Валяй! — небрежно махнул рукой Дан Донован, очевидно, самопровозглашенный глава маленькой, но исполненной собственного достоинства колонии. – Поглядим, что интересного может нам поведать торговец с Беты.

— Чертовски удачливый торговец с Беты! — скромно поправил его Майлз, не без гордости вспомнив эпопею с созданием флота дендарийских наемников, начавшейся с весьма сомнительной покупки прыжкового корабля. — Я бы назвал это место Изнанкой миров. Или Адом. Кому как больше нравится в связи с их религиозными воззрениями, — тут он сидя изобразил легкий полупоклон в направлении слушателей. — По крайней мере, именно его представляют себе прыжковые пилоты, когда слышат: «Летел бы ты в ад!» Мы там, куда попадают корабли, исчезнувшие во время прыжка через п-в-туннели.

Ответом ему было всеобщее молчание. Даже Бел выглядел несколько потрясенным. Первым, как ни странно, «разморозился» пилот Ригз:

— Ай да торговец! Может, объясните, как я выжил там, где любому скачковому пилоту просто обязательно должно было выжечь нахрен все мозги?

Майлз не без содрогания припомнил картину, увиденную в рубке комаррского почтовика, и вынужден был про себя согласиться, что «выжечь мозги» — довольно точное определение.

— Вы были без сознания или в медицинской капсуле. Как бы там ни было, в тот момент не вы управляли кораблем.

— Мистер Джонс! Вы зарываете свои таланты в землю! Ваше предназначение — аналитический отдел какой-нибудь навороченной СБ! — радостно врезал по столу Дан Донован. (Стол чуть не рухнул от удара внушительной лапищи, а посуда на нем нервно задребезжала.)

Майлза внезапно одолел жуткий кашель, и пришлось срочно спрятать в ладонях пылающее лицо. Бел заботливым жестом похлопал его по спине, сочувственно пробормотав еле слышно что-то похожее на: «Держите себя в руках, адмирал!»

— Я лежал в медицинской капсуле. Как раз перед прыжком у меня случился острый приступ аппендицита, и, чтобы не возвращаться обратно на станцию, на замену вызвался обнаружившийся среди пассажиров корабля другой пилот. Это был огромный лайнер. Несколько сотен пассажиров. А выжил я один — везунчик в медицинской капсуле, накачанный по самые ноздри лекарствами.

— Мы все тут — везунчики, — неожиданно на чистейшем межгалактическом проронил гем Нобу. И опять погрузился в свое почти медитативное молчание.

Майлз отметил про себя, что даже в подобной нестандартной ситуации цетагандиец, по-видимому, исхитряется наносить на лицо узоры традиционного грима — синие с белым. «Как долго он здесь и откуда берет краски?» Вопросы множились быстрее, чем находились ответы.

— Вы отправитесь на свой корабль или останетесь с нами? — в конце концов поинтересовался Дан Донован. Надо полагать, гости на Острове были не таким уж частым событием, и расставаться с ними столь скоро не хотелось. Новые люди, свежие новости. Или сплетни? Да и Майлзу с Белом комаррский почтовый ни в коем случае не казался «своим». Вернуться, чтобы провести тщательнейший обыск? О да! Когда-нибудь. Обязательно. Испытывать жгучую ностальгию по его накренившимся палубам? Да ни за что!

— Тогда мы предложим вам гостевую каюту. Или вы предпочтете две раздельных?

— Общую, — решил за них двоих Бел. «Мой дом — моя крепость»? Все-таки они пока что слишком мало знали об обитателях Острова погибших кораблей, чтобы внезапно ни с того ни с сего начать ощущать к ним ничем не мотивированное доверие.

Майлз не верил ни в ад, ни в рай. Он вообще был ужасно далек от подобных материй. Но тем вечером, забираясь в довольно просторную душевую кабинку (предварительно роскошнейшим образом посидев на стоящем совершенно ровно унитазе) и подставляя тело под горячие струи настоящего водного душа, он блаженно подумал, что именно так и должен выглядеть рай. И прекрасная, покрытая свежим бельем койка только укрепила его в этом мнении. А ад… Ад настиг его ночью. Разве не с собой мы носим самые тайные свои кошмары?

Мама, которой сообщают, что ее сын пропал без вести. Вмиг постаревшее лицо отца. Комаррский заговор в центре Барраярской империи. Пламя, заглатывающее — один за другим — кварталы Форбарр-Султана, пылающий факелом императорский дворец, тысячи бегущих и прямо на ходу превращающихся в пепел людей… Майлзу казалось, что он горит вместе с ними, что у него в груди — огонь, а по щекам течет раскаленная лава, что…

— Тише, мой хороший, тише! — это было словно из детства: чей-то ласковый, до боли родной голос, чьи-то прохладные ладони, гладящие по волосам, чье-то дыхание на сомкнутых веках… — Тише, мой любимый, не плачь!

— Бел?

— Конечно, кто же еще?! Спите, адмирал, спите! Я больше не подпущу к вам злые тени.

И злые тени больше не посмели прийти, — капитан Торн умел быть чертовски убедительным в своих обещаниях.

Когда наутро выспавшийся и совершенно неприлично отдохнувший, учитывая кошмары, Майлз все-таки соизволил проснуться, Бела в каюте не оказалось, и почти невозможно было представить, что именно он ночью шептал все эти абсолютно возмутительные слова. Возмутительные и… чего греха таить, чудесные.

«Или слова тоже были всего лишь сном?» — подумал Майлз, облачаясь в свой потрепанный спортивный костюм и с интересом узрев возле койки вполне подходящие ему по размеру старомодные ботинки. Прямо не Остров погибших кораблей, а какая-то пещера Али-Бабы! «Сим-сим, откройся!»

Когда, умывшись и даже побрившись, он появился в кают-компании, бывшей центром здешней светской жизни, его настроение игриво скакало между отметками «вовсе неплохо» и «просто отлично». Правда, радовался он ровно до того момента, как настала пора разбираться с планами на будущее. В которых на первом месте стояло, что совсем не удивительно, возвращение на комаррский почтовый. Обыск, трупы, консервация объекта — именно в таком порядке. С трупами пообещал помочь Дан Донован, к тому же у островитян в хозяйстве оказался достаточно приличный запас разнокалиберных платформ для перевозки грузов.

— Заодно прогуляетесь на наше кладбище, — дернул уголком рта в змеиной ухмылке пилот Ригз. Почему-то он сразу невзлюбил Майлза и совершенно не скрывал своей неприязни. — Кладбище у нас бо-о-ольшое, целый крейсер! Вам понравится. Знаете, как оно бывает: сегодня – здесь, а завтра – там?

Майлз с удовольствием избежал бы знакомства с этой местной достопримечательностью, но, похоже, его мнение в данном случае никого не волновало. Пришлось опять облачаться в скафандр и двигаться на корабль, таща за собой, словно упирающуюся всеми четырьмя ногами лошадь, грузовую платформу, пригодную для перемещения в открытом космосе.

Обыск на почтовике не дал новой полезной информации: никаких намеков, никаких тайных шифров, никаких скрытых ключей. Личных вещей команды они не нашли, впрочем, как и своих. Груз представлял собой типичный набор почтовых отправлений, адресованных на Эскобар, Станцию Пол и даже на Зергияр. Наверное, где-то там, в этой груде писем и разнообразнейших упаковок, можно было обнаружить и послания на Барраяр, но сей факт, в сущности, не менял ничего. Как не менял ничего и ответ на мучивший Майлза вопрос: были ли их похитители и в самом деле служащими комаррской почтовой службы или тела несчастной команды давно дрейфовали где-то в открытом космосе? «У тебя впереди целая космическая вечность на то, чтобы перебирать в уме варианты ответов. Целая чертова вечность…»

Трупы на платформе без приключений достигли Острова, где Майлз с Белом, не снимая скафандров, в сопровождении Дана Донована отвезли их в секцию, которую местные именовали просто «Кладбище». Шли молча, минуя многочисленные переходы и повороты, с одного корабля на другой, пока не добрались до исполинского линкора, явно сошедшего когда-то в незапамятные времена с бетанских верфей.

— Вот мы и прибыли, — сказал их сопровождающий, набирая код на двери переходного шлюза.

Это действительно было кладбище. На огромных, лишенных переборок площадях стояли грубо смонтированные металлические стеллажи, на которых в непреходящем холоде и беспробудном безмолвии космоса покоились тела — несметное количество мертвых тел (кто-то — с пояснительной бумажкой, привязанной к ногам: имя, планета, название корабля; кто-то — так и оставшийся навек безымянным).

Майлз содрогнулся. Отчетливо представилось, как будет выглядеть отныне его самый жуткий кошмар. Вовсе не пламя, пожирающее Форбарр-Султан, о нет!

— Кладите вон туда! — махнул рукой Дан Донован. — Здесь у нас свежачок. Хотите провести какую-нибудь церемонию прощания?

Майлзу претило думать, что эти люди, еще совсем недавно несомненно живые, полные неких неведомых надежд и стремлений, теперь превратятся в безымянные тела среди тысяч таких же безымянных тел, но, с другой стороны, разве не из-за них он сам когда-нибудь ляжет вот так — в тишине и космическом холоде, без всякого ритуального жертвоприношения? И как принято провожать в последний путь на Комарре?

Он беспомощно взглянул на Бела, прося совета, но тот лишь сурово сжал губы и покачал головой: никаких прОводов. Эти… кем бы они ни были, заслужили собственный ледяной ад.

Возвратившись в каюту, которую они, не сговариваясь, решили признать «своей», Майлз ринулся под душ: ему срочно требовалось согреться — и не только физически. Бел остался покорно ожидать своей очереди. Когда показалось, что ошпаренная кожа уже прямо-таки начнет слезать лохмотьями, пришлось уступить ему место. Согреться так и не удалось. Кажется, даже стоя абсолютно голым на вечной мерзлоте проклятого острова Кайрил, он не чувствовал подобного обжигающего холода.

— Адмирал? — вернувшийся из душа и как-то удивительно по-домашнему пахнувший теплом и свежестью Бел осторожно присел на краешек койки, где полностью одетый, да еще и закутавшийся для верности в одеяло Майлз пытался не слишком сильно клацать зубами.

— Ничего. Пройдет, — отрывисто бросил Майлз.

— Идите сюда, — Бел обнял его за плечи, прижал к своему горячему, словно печка, телу, сдавил, будто стараясь втиснуть в себя, выдавить прочь ненавистный холод.

Картинка, которую подкинуло при этом Майлзу его буйное воображение («Нейсмит и Торн — сиамские близнецы! Спешите видеть!»), вызвала у него нездоровый взрыв смеха, больше напоминавший истерику. «Пройдет!» — снова хотел сказать Майлз, но не смог вымолвить ни слова, только тело скрутил очередной приступ озноба пополам с безумным смехом, скорее похожим на судорожный всхлип.

— Адмирал!

«Какой я тебе адмирал, Бел? — злобно подумал Майлз, отчаянно борясь с собственным взбесившимся организмом и очевидно проигрывая в этой неравной схватке. — Мне двадцать два, и я опять, как последний салага, подвел… всех! И в первую очередь — тебя».

— Простите, адмирал, — зачем-то пробормотал Бел, и Майлз еще успел удивиться: «За что?» — а потом горячие губы накрыли его ледяной рот.

Майлзу доводилось слышать о том, что хлесткая пощечина — отличное средство против истерики, но вот что можно использовать для подобной цели поцелуй…

Впрочем, на этом его жалкие попытки мыслить прекратились. Он жаждал тепла? Оно обрушилось на него, точно солнечная волна, обнимая со всех сторон, вознося куда-то к небу с бегущими по голубой глади белоснежными облаками. За спиной выросли крылья. Казалось, не сжимай его Бел так крепко в своих объятиях, он мог бы взлететь.

Угу. И стукнуться затылком о довольно невысокий потолок каюты. «Станция! Прием!»

— Ты в порядке? — голос Бела звучал возмутительно спокойно. Какое право он имел звучать так спокойно, когда у самого Майлза сердце трепыхалось где-то в горле, грозя вот-вот вырваться наружу?

Зато истерики — как ни бывало. Ай да капитан Торн — великий знаток человеческих душ!

— В полном, спасибо. Не пора уже на ужин?

Майлз старался не смотреть в глаза Белу, вообще не поворачивать в его сторону головы, пытаясь убедить себя, что поцелуй и пощечина в данной ситуации — практически одно и то же, просто меры по оказанию скорой помощи. Он и сам бы при случае… Нет, что за ерунда приходит на ум! Для этого он был, разумеется, слишком барраярец. А Бел…

Ужин прошел как в тумане. Даже долгожданное знакомство с неуловимыми близнецами Бенни и Бафом — двумя шкафоподобными громилами с Тау Верде — не заставило Майлза целиком вернуться в реальность.

Дан Донован вежливо отвечал на расспросы Бела о количестве собравшихся здесь кораблей («Целая куча со всей Галактики»), о том, были ли попытки вырваться из проклятого Ада и к чему они привели («Ни к чему, вестимо. Кладбище приняло всех, даже самых прытких…»), о том, существуют ли летописи этого загадочного места («Еще бы! Каких только чудиков сюда не заносит!»), почему тут нет звезд?..

В другое время Майлз непременно присоединился бы к разговору, да еще и, пожалуй, достал всех своим неуемным любопытством. В другой день — но не сейчас. Сейчас его, как ни странно, мучил один-единственный вопрос, который он ни за что не осмелился бы задать вслух: «Почему этот чертов поцелуй так хочется… повторить?»

Майлз никогда не считал себя великим знатоком поцелуев. Что греха таить, по большей части его личная жизнь неудержимо стремилась к нулю. А уж Бела он вообще всерьез не рассматривал с точки зрения… хм… совместного сексуального опыта. Капитана Торна, бетанского гермафродита. Хотя про себя, если честно, не раз отмечал, что будь Бел женщиной… Он просто идеально вписывался в тип, сводивший Майлза с ума: высокий, сильный, умный, решительный. Красивый. (Высокая, сильная, умная, красивая… Да.) Интересно, когда это Майлз вдруг заметил, что Бел — красивый? Сегодня?

Спать он улегся в глубоком смятении духа и, что удивительно, почти сразу же заснул. Чтобы — вполне предсказуемо — занырнуть в очередной кошмар.

…Огромная ледяная пустыня, а посредине — маленький, абсолютно голый человечек, над которым — бескрайнее черное небо без звезд, только и света — что под ногами, из-под голубоватого полупрозрачного льда, и всплывающие к этому льду откуда-то снизу, будто бы со дна, лица — родные, любимые лица: мама, отец, Елена, Айвен, Грегор... «Помоги нам! — беззвучно шепчут их совершенно белые губы. — Помоги!» Он падает на колени, колотит кулаками по проклятому льду, до крови обдирает ногти, но не может пробиться к ним, ничего не способен предпринять, лишь запрокинуть голову и завыть в черную бездонную пустоту. «Сделайте что-нибудь, вы там!..» И тихий глухой голос, чем-то похожий на голос сержанта Ботари, отвечает твердо и как-то совсем безнадежно: «Ничем тебе нельзя помочь. Ведь ты уже умер». — «Это сон! Я хочу проснуться!» — «Нет, теперь так будет всегда…»

Майлз открыл глаза, захлебываясь собственным криком.

— Я здесь, — выдохнули ему в ухо. — Я здесь, с тобой. Это просто сон.

— Знаешь, — устало отозвался Майлз в теплое плечо обнимающего его Бела, — нам, кажется, придется привыкать спать в одной постели. Тебе в напарники досталась жуткая истеричка.

— Бросьте, адмирал! Иногда нам всем случается быть слабыми.

— И тебе? — Майлз завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее в чужих объятиях. Не так-то легко оказалось с комфортом уместиться вдвоем на стандартной корабельной койке, даже если один занимает значительно меньше места, чем другой.

Бел не отвечал так долго, что показалось, будто он заснул, но потом из темноты прозвучало ужасно тихо, едва слышно:

— Конечно. Порой мироздание напоминает, что ты — всего лишь человек. Спокойной ночи, адмирал.

И Майлз не придумал ничего лучшего, как сказать:

— Спокойной ночи.

 

* * *

 

Так у них и повелось: дни, посвященные исследованию Острова и общественно полезным делам, каковыми считались ремонтные работы (как и на любом корабле, в здешнем царстве периодически что-нибудь да ломалось), приготовление пищи (значительно, впрочем, упрощенное благодаря наличию многочисленных подсобных кухонных приспособлений), охрана объекта (хотя Майлз так и не понял — от кого), уборка и прочее — по графику, и ночи — вдвоем на узкой корабельной койке.

Сначала Майлз заметно напрягался, забираясь под общее одеяло с Белом, но потом просто плюнул на собственные тщательно взлелеянные комплексы и стал находить непередаваемое удовольствие в том, чтобы спать не в одиночестве. Тем более что Бел вел себя как истинный джентльмен (если это определение было применимо к столь экзотическому созданию, как гермафродит) и не совершал никаких сексуальных поползновений в сторону своего товарища по несчастью. Кстати, ад, поделенный на двоих, оказался не такой уж и страшной штукой.

Засыпать с кем-то рядом, просыпаться с кем-то рядом… Все это представлялось абсолютно новым, неизведанным… наслаждением. Майлз осознал, что в его внутреннем мире происходят некие необратимые изменения, когда поймал себя на том, что совершенно не смущается, снимая вечером с ног металлические поддерживающие пластины. Раньше даже присутствие Айвена при этой крайне интимной процедуре чрезвычайно его тяготило, не говоря уже о ком-то другом. А тут — Бел… «Следующее, что я, забывшись, сниму при нем, будут трусы…» У данной вполне ироничной мысли ощущался какой-то парадоксальный привкус. Словно Майлз вдруг — хоть на самую чуточку — мог разрешить себе…

— Эй, Джонс! Я слышал, ты разбираешься в технике? В «зеленом» секторе полетел таймер на климат-контроле.

Майлз уже давно приучил себя не вздрагивать при обращении «Джонс». В конце концов, именно так он сам себя назвал. Мистер Джонс, торговец, да. Обращение же по имени позволено лишь близким. Что опять возвращало к Белу. Нет, нет! Таймер на климат-контроле. «Зеленым» сектором называлась оранжерея, некогда бывшая частью довольно крупного пассажирского судна. Когда-то на этом роскошном красавце путешествовали из пункта «А» в пункт «Б» представители развращенной джексонианской элиты, ни на мгновение не перестававшие наслаждаться в полете всеми мыслимыми удовольствиями жизни: начиная от огромного бассейна (останки коего еще можно было разглядеть, если заглянуть со стороны космоса) и заканчивая свежайшими экзотическими фруктами из той самой оранжереи и золотыми унитазами. Жаль только, что в аду золото не имеет никакой ценности.

Достаточно ловко расправившись со злополучным таймером и убедившись, что овощным и фруктовым плантациям, за которыми со странным энтузиазмом ухаживал всегда надменный гем Нобу, ничего не угрожает, Майлз почувствовал совершенно законную гордость: даже маленький человек может на что-то сгодиться, когда ему выпадает чинить штуку, расположенную таким образом, что подбираться к ней следует через воздухопровод. Кстати, по поводу гема и оранжереи: сам Майлз, скорее, поставил бы на Майю (женщины, растения и прочее). Но единственная в их небольшой компании дама к садоводческим прелестям была абсолютно равнодушна, как и к готовке, которую с веселыми шутками-прибаутками тащил на себе обычно довольно мрачный с виду Дан Донован. Еда из-под его рук выходила непритязательная, но во всех отношениях съедобная, и на отравление за то время, что Майлз с Белом пребывали на Острове, никто не жаловался. Оставалось непонятным, чем Дан занимался до того, как загремел в Ад, но интересоваться чужим прошлым, если человек не спешил делиться подробностями добровольно, считалось здесь дурным тоном, так что приходилось перенаправлять собственное неуемное любопытство на другие объекты.

Например, география Острова, как полагал Майлз, была достойна наисерьезнейшего изучения. Так что в этот раз, разделавшись с таймером, он отправился осваивать таинственный хаос из сцепленных между собой в самом непредсказуемом порядке мертвых кораблей. Должно быть, слово «мертвый» не очень точно характеризовало груду металла, которая и без того никогда не могла именоваться живой, но почему-то тут, в холоде и абсолютной тишине беззвездной Изнанки, особенно остро ощущалось отсутствие в них хоть какого-то движения, свойственного жизни. Конечно, стоило бы привлечь к исследованиям еще и Бела (тот тоже лазил по местным лабиринтам с азартом мальчишки, наконец-то дорвавшегося до карты острова сокровищ), но, согласно сегодняшней разнарядке, Бел нес дозор в компании пилота Ригза, и отвлекать его не представлялось разумным. Хотя с некоторых пор (в чем Майлз честно признался самому себе) общество Бела стало для него чем-то большим, чем просто лекарство от одиночества. С ним хорошо было разговаривать, молчать, лежать рядом на одной койке, засыпать, просыпаться. С ним… хорошо было всё. И эта тайная зависимость, возникшая взамен былой дружеской приязни, которую адмирал Нейсмит всегда испытывал к капитану Торну, казалась ужасно странной. Так что, наверное, и вовсе не плохо, что в настоящее время Бел в компании высокомерного забияки Ригза обследовал периметр на наличие разнообразных поломок и неполадок. «Чем меньше мы с ним будем общаться, тем…» Что?

Майлз решительно направился от дверей оранжереи по правому коридору, ведущему в сектор, на здешних картах именовавшийся «желтым», то есть условно-исследованным и не представляющим серьезной опасности. К тому же там без перебоев работали освещение, подача воздуха и искусственная гравитация. «Отличное место для прогулок!»

Перебираясь с одной космической посудины на другую, Майлз тихо радовался, что до сих пор ему не попалось ни единого судна с Барраяра. Разумеется, где-то тут имелись и они (история сохранила несколько упоминаний о сгинувших при прыжке через п-в-туннель как гражданских, так и военных кораблях), но пройти по ним, коснуться исковерканного обломка далекой родины… Нет, это было бы откровенно чересчур. Зато попался экспедиционный корабль с Беты — точно такой, каким командовала когда-то Корделия Нейсмит во время своей первой высадки на только что открытый Зергияр. Майлза шарахнуло острым приступом ностальгии. Легенду о встрече двух врагов, которым суждено было стать его родителями, он знал практически наизусть, как и прочие семейные предания. «Обязательно расскажу маме. Если вернусь…»

Последняя мысль сильно горчила безнадежностью. Даже деятельный ум Майлза, однажды в припадке вдохновения породивший чертова везунчика адмирала Нейсмита, не мог найти выхода из сложившейся ситуации. «Мы все здесь состаримся, и наши тела обретут ледяной покой все на том же Кладбище. Следует описать в завещании поминальный обряд по-барраярски. Если, конечно, найдется некто, жалеющий обо мне настолько, чтобы его совершить».

За этими грустными размышлениями он и не заметил, как с основного, хорошо освещенного пути, помеченного светящимися желтыми стрелками, свернул в какие-то запутанные коридоры, наспех соединенные между собой довольно грубыми швами сварки. Внезапно почти рядом, из-за какой-то переборки, донеслись голоса. Сначала Майлз вздрогнул, заподозрив вторжение таинственных захватчиков, но потом успокоился, сообразив, что это всего-навсего идущие по давно установленному маршруту Бел и Ригз. Ему захотелось рассмеяться над собственным испугом и радостно постучать в разделяющую их стену, обозначив свое близкое присутствие, но в это время Бел достаточно резко бросил:

— …И убери руки!

Подавив первый порыв кинуться на помощь (все же капитан Торн, как ни крути, вовсе не был похож на попавшую в беду даму, которой для защиты чести требовалось немедленное вмешательство верного рыцаря), Майлз навострил уши.

— Ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь. Ты же знаешь! — Ригз.

— Я не заинтересован.

— Бел! Мой прекрасный, мой фантастический Бел! Зачем тебе этот твой уродец? Он никогда не даст того, что тебе нужно!

Сердце Майлза сделало кульбит в груди и замерло в совершенно неудобном положении, пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки.

— Послушай, мальчик… — довольно мягким при обычных обстоятельствах голосом Бела сейчас можно было резать на куски металл, — со спермотоксикозом — это к Майе. Она отлично справляется и с близнецами, и с Даном. Думаю, не откажет и тебе, а я…

Голоса приближались. Майлз понял, что вот-вот окажется застуканным за неприглядным подслушиванием довольно интимной беседы, и поторопился отступить за угол, стараясь ступать бесшумно.

— Мне не нужно то, что доступно всем! — с досадой бросил Ригз. — Я мечтаю о тебе. Поверь, мне известно, как сделать счастливым такого, как ты.

— Ты не можешь сделать меня счастливым, — донеслось до Майлза глухо и будто бы устало. Устал повторять одно и то же бестолковому собеседнику? Или устал без всякой надежды быть рядом с тем, кого действительно хочет? Действительно… любит?

Еще три шага назад. За спиной ярко вспыхнул свет. Вздрогнув, Майлз оглянулся. Поспешное бегство завело его в достаточно необычное место: гигантский зал, посреди которого расположилось нечто, больше всего смахивавшее на огромное яйцо мифической птицы Рух. На миг отвлекшись от разговора, Майлз коснулся своей находки рукой. Покрытие напоминало металл, только совершенно не холодный, а словно бы… странно живой. Казалось, гладкая поверхность едва заметно пульсировала под его пальцами.

— Тут свет, — голос Бела прозвучал совсем близко, и Майлз осознал, что попал в ловушку: у помещения имелся единственный выход, он же вход, к которому в этот момент приближались патрульные. — Мы не одни.

— Не обращай внимания, — проворковал Ригз, явно все еще занятый своими малопочтенными целями. — Иногда он включается сам собой. Бел, радость моя…

— Руки!

Обогнув огромное «яйцо», Майлз попытался слиться с ним в тайной надежде, что эти двое постоят на пороге и уйдут. Не тут-то было. Как-то он упустил из вида, что любопытство капитана Торна во многом было сродни его собственному. Или Бел просто изобрел способ деликатно отвлечь своего нечаянного поклонника?

— Что это такое, а?

— Это корабль Чужих, — видимо, решив, что обстоятельный ответ на вопрос смягчит объект его пылкой страсти, неохотно пояснил Ригз.

— Чужие? — переспросил Бел. — Я думал, это сказка.

— Все так думали.

Среди тех, кто посвятил себя полетам между звезд, давным-давно существовали легенды о некой загадочной расе, чье происхождение было никак не связано со Старой Землей. Чужих.

В своем ненадежном укрытии Майлз почувствовал, как по его телу прошлась волна мурашек: не то от ужаса, не то от восторга. Выходит, в данный момент он прижимался щекой к самой настоящей легенде?

— И где эти Чужие? Внутри? Или тоже там, на Кладбище?

Похоже, неугомонный Бел вознамерился обойти корабль пришельцев кругом. Интересно, зачем? Яйцо-то одинаковое со всех сторон!

— Никто их не видел. Эта штука совершенно монолитная: ни входа, ни иллюминаторов, ни каких-нибудь намеков на двигатели. Ее раскопали где-то в недрах острова в незапамятные времена, еще до нас. Так и стоит. Пытались вскрыть — никакой реакции. Хоть бы царапинка!.. Послушай, Бел! Ну всего один поцелуй, а? Ты должен дать мне шанс!

«Не смей, слышишь?! — мысленно завопил Майлз. — Ни единого шанса этой наглой твари!»

В нескольких шагах от него воцарилось подозрительное молчание. Потом раздался задумчивый голос Бела:

— Хорошо, давай попробуем. Надеюсь, после этого ты отстанешь… Иди сюда.

— О да!

Снова пришлось бороться с отчаянным желанием выскочить и набить морду… кому-нибудь. Вернее, морды. Обоим. Сволочи! Майлзу казалось, что до него доносятся стоны, которые издает ненавистный Ригз, когда его узкие губы сминают чувственный рот Бела. «А вдруг Белу понравится?» Богатое воображение моментально подкинуло картинку: длинные смуглые пальцы, ласкающие небольшую упругую грудь с выпирающим соском, настырное колено, раздвигающее сильные бедра… От необдуманного поступка останавливало одно: Бел должен решить сам. Должен сделать собственный выбор между мальчишкой Ригзом и… И… «Будь я проклят!»

Два громких, словно слившихся воедино жарких дыхания звучали совсем близко в гулкой пустоте ангара.

«Они сейчас меня увидят! Скрыться! Куда угодно! Куда…»

На короткий миг Майлзу почудилось, что его обнял белый опалесцирующий туман, а затем окружающий мир опять обрел четкость. «Бойся своих желаний». Та инопланетная «скорлупа», в которую он только что вжимался всем телом, теперь обступала его со всех сторон. Непонятным ему самому образом Майлз очутился внутри корабля Чужих.

* * *

…Тепло. Ему было тепло и уютно. Он был маленьким уродливым гусенком в уютном гнезде из лебяжьего пуха…

Что?!

Майлз вскочил. Оказывается, он вполне себе беззаботно вырубился на чем-то, что весьма отдаленно напоминало корабельную койку, потому что в действительности состояло не из привычных материалов, а из… все того же тумана?

«Не бойся!»

Голос звучал в голове. Майлз всегда знал, что он достаточно странный для разговоров с самим собой, но вот так…

«Я не боюсь».

«Спасибо».

«Кто ты?»

«Я… — на пару секунд воцарилось молчание, охарактеризованное Майлзом про себя как «мысленная заминка». — Не представляю, как себя назвать. Ты не поймешь».

«А ты попробуй».

Майлз позволил себе сделать несколько шагов. Ничего особенного: помещение как помещение: просторно, но без неприятного ощущения давящего на плечи огромного пространства; светло, но глаз не режет; кровать, где он только что не без удобств приходил в себя, исчезла, растворилась, будто ее и не было, или же всего-навсего втянулась обратно в стену. Пол под ногами не скользил и не прогибался.

«Я…» — в голове Майлза появился образ того самого яйца, которое мерзкий Ригз обозвал кораблем Чужих.

«Ты — корабль?»

«Наверное, тебе будет удобно называть меня так».

«Где те, кто тобой управляет?»

«Они ушли. Давно».

«А что ты делал с тех пор?»

«Летал».

Майлз задумался. В висках словно гудел рой маленьких злобных пчел: вопросы возникали с невероятной скоростью и совершенно не успевали оформиться во что-то внятное.

«Почему ты выбрал для разговора именно меня?»

«Ты очень громко кричал».

Вот те на! Майлз зябко повел плечами, хотя на корабле вовсе не было холодно. Ну да… Пожалуй, и впрямь… громко. И, кстати, совпадает ли течение времени здесь, внутри, с тем, что там, за пределами этих белых стен? Может, он, точно Рип ван Винкль из той древней истории, вернется только затем, чтобы обнаружить всех обитателей Острова глубокими старцами? И Бела?.. Снова стало холодно.

«А туда… назад… ты меня отпустишь? Даже если я не буду кричать?»

«Ты хочешь уйти?» — на Майлза плеснуло острой, почти человеческой тоской. Как бы ни выглядел и из чего бы ни состоял тот, кто называл себя Кораблем (Майлз решил сделать это слово его именем), он знал, что такое одиночество.

«Меня будут искать. Волноваться. Но я приду к тебе. Скоро. Обещаю! И мы… поговорим».

«Отпущу. Иди. И возвращайся, я стану ждать», — сказал Корабль, и белый туман опять ласково обнял Майлза, чтобы выпустить из своих объятий аккурат там, где он прятался во время страстного выяснения отношений Бела и Ригза. Правда, ни того ни другого поблизости не наблюдалось. Судя по звонкой тишине, царящей в ангаре, Майлз был здесь абсолютно один.

Обратно в «синий» сектор, где располагался «Штаб» обитателей Острова, Майлз бежал так, что ему казалось, будто металлические полоски на чертовых ненадежных ногах сейчас разлетятся к растакой-то матери на атомы, не выдержав нагрузки. В голове билась лишь одна мысль: «Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!» Иногда ему чудилось, что в коридорах, по которым он несся, точно маленькая упрямая ракета, все еще ощущался слабый запах Бела. У Майлза хватило самоиронии, чтобы на ходу подумать про себя: «Я — гончая Ада».

Бела он обнаружил в их общем обиталище. Капитан Торн, ссутулившись, сидел на своей тщательно заправленной койке и пристально изучал собственные руки.

— Ты… — прохрипел Майлз, сползая по стене у входа в каюту.

В обращенном на него взгляде Бела проступило беспокойство, родное и теплое, будто свет по понятным причинам отсутствующего в здешних краях солнца.

— С тобой все в порядке?

— В полном, — дернул щекой Майлз. — Просто… слишком быстро передвигался. Хотелось… домой.

«Домой». Это возникло мгновенно, словно всплыло из глубины. «Дом — там, где сердце»? «Где твое сердце, Майлз? Реши немедленно!»

Бел протянул руку, помогая ему подняться.

— Починил таймер?

— Еще бы! А ты? Как… — (Ригз?) — сегодняшний обход?

— Более-менее.

«Более или менее? Вот в чем вопрос!»

Все еще не выпуская ладонь Бела, Майлз сделал шаг вперед. «Сейчас и выясним».

Кажется, Бел пытался отчаянно бороться. Правда, осталось непонятным: с Майлзом или с самим собой? Во всяком случае, несколько ужасных секунд его губы были упрямыми и неуступчивыми, а потом с чуть слышным выдохом поддались напору и на равных вступили в поцелуй. На миг Майлзу вдруг почудилось, что он снова идет сквозь туман, как на корабле Чужих. Однако на сей раз это оказался совсем другой туман: золотой и жаркий, проникающий не только под одежду, но и под кожу, вспыхивающий огненными всполохами под веками.

Чтобы углубить поцелуй, требовалось изо всех сил тянуться вверх, а Белу — наклоняться, и это представлялось чертовски неудобным. Нетерпеливо рыкнув, Майлз увлек Бела к койке. Узкая там или нет, но он точно знал, что в горизонтальном положении все получится значительно проще.

— Ты уверен? — спросил решительно впечатанный в подушку Бел. И это было последним, что ему удалось сказать. Впрочем, и Майлзу стало совершенно не до слов: во-первых, выколупать кого-то из одежды, учитывая, что этот «кто-то» гораздо крупнее тебя самого, — невероятно сложное дело; а во-вторых… Во-вторых… Ох! Без своей скорлупы Бел оказался абсолютно восхитителен — даже в отвратительно холодном освещении каюты. Наконец-то Майлзу выпала возможность разглядеть то, что обволакивало его ночами, вжималось по утрам, будоражило воображение своей недоступностью, скрытое непременными ночной футболкой и пижамными шортами.

Когда-то… давно, совсем в иной жизни, Майлза страшно смущало, что Бел не того пола. Майлзу, сколько он себя помнил, нравились женщины и вообще не привлекали мужчины. А еще… он был слишком барраярцем для каких-либо смелых экспериментов в этом роде. А еще… Его отчаянно волновал Бел — бетанский гермафродит: не мужчина, не женщина, мужчина и женщина — в одном, странный, прекрасный, завораживающий. Но нет, нет, нет! Майлз никогда не забывал о гипотетической леди Форкосиган, которая однажды раз и навсегда войдет в его жизнь, и о том, что дОлжно. Бетанского гермафродита не приведешь к родителям для знакомства со словами: «Мама, папа! Это — Бел, и мы с ним планируем жить долго и счастливо». Родители — ладно, все-таки широта их взглядов общеизвестна, но вот Барраяр, с большим скрипом принявший самого Майлза, ни за что не признает такого, как Бел. Поэтому… и говорить не о чем, да?

«Сегодня ты встретишь любовь всей своей жизни. Смотри не упусти ее».

Потребовалось попасть на Изнанку, в космический Ад — «без права на досрочное освобождение — чтобы там увидеть Бела в недвусмысленной ситуации с посторонним мужчиной и отчетливо понять: «Моё! Моё! Не отдам!» Глупый маленький адмирал Нейсмит! Куда тебе командовать флотом — ты и с собственным идиотским сердцем управиться не в состоянии!

А сердце бухало в груди, застревало в горле, гнало по жилам раскаленную лаву крови, грозило взорваться, словно праздничный фейерверк, в ту минуту, когда они с Белом наконец стали единым целым, ударились друг о друга, забились в общей агонии — и оба отлично осознавали, что не продержатся долго в этой сумасшедшей схватке, да и не ставили перед собой подобной невозможной цели. Выяснилось, кстати, что койка – совсем не узкая: Майлз — сверху, Бел — снизу, самое то, чтобы не заблудиться в холодной космической пустоте.

— Мой адмирал, вы, как всегда, внезапны! — лукаво заметил Бел, когда Майлз распластался на нем влажной от пота тряпочкой, не имея сил даже на то, чтобы чуть-чуть сместиться в сторону.

— Буря и натиск! — удовлетворенно хмыкнул в ответ Майлз, касаясь губами розового соска.

Тихая нежность обнимала их ласково и качала на своих волнах, будто прибой. Почти проваливаясь в сон, Майлз подумал, что, если бы все было нормально, они бы с Белом могли выбраться куда-нибудь на море, валяться на солнышке, засыпая друг друга песком, намазывая кремом от загара, потягивая через трубочки дурацкие разноцветные коктейли…

Если бы все было нормально, они никогда бы не оказались вместе.

— О чем задумались, мой адмирал?

Отныне не приходилось больше гадать, какой смысл вкладывает капитан Торн в местоимение «мой». Вне всякого сомнения — твой.

Майлз не без самодовольства улыбнулся, умащиваясь поудобнее на горячем и, по правде сказать, слегка липком от разнообразных физиологических жидкостей теле. Теле, столь идеально подходящем ему… во всем.

— Послушай, появись вдруг такая возможность, ты бы вернулся… туда, домой?

«Если он ответит: «Нет», — я промолчу об этом чертовом Корабле. Все останется как прежде. Мы, определенно, выживем в проклятом Аду, потому что теперь нас двое».

Бел вздохнул. Было странно чувствовать всем собой, как приподнимается от этого вздоха его грудная клетка. Было странно замечать, как влажно мерцают чужие глаза из-под полуопущенных темных ресниц, как на мгновение горько сжимаются яркие исцелованные губы.

— Никогда ничего не бывает так, как желаем мы. Но, знаешь, если забрезжит хотя бы призрачная надежда на возвращение, ты не будешь здесь счастлив. Даже…

«Со мной» так и осталось непроизнесенным.

«Вот и все», — подумал Майлз и рассказал Белу про свой контакт с Кораблем, отчетливо осознавая, что это совсем не тот разговор, который он хотел бы вести в постели.

* * *

Удивительные времена наступили для Майлза после того ночного разговора. Казалось, он не без успеха умудряется существовать сразу в нескольких реальностях. В первой он — по-прежнему мистер Джонс — благополучно контактировал с обитателями Острова, выполнял выпадавшие на его долю поручения, хохмил за общим столом и со злорадной ухмылкой ловил на себе угрюмые взгляды узких глаз пилота Ригза. «Не могу дать ему то, что ему нужно?! Вот тебе!» Ригз, пребывая в одном помещении с невзрачным бетанским торговцем, мрачнел и превращался в сплошной клубок яростно шипящих змей. Ухмылка Майлза становилась еще ехидней. Бел старательно сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица.

Вторая жизнь Майлза протекала на корабле Чужих. Накануне очередного визита они с Белом тщательно обдумывали вопросы, которые следует задать этому внезапному союзнику, чтобы не запутаться в деталях и не упустить нечто важное. К тому же они оба согласились, что не стоит раньше необходимого привлекать внимание остальных к их амбициозному проекту.

Третья жизнь… Третья жизнь была по преимуществу горизонтальной, и к ней тоже не стоило привлекать внимания. Не то чтобы интимные отношения между обитателями Острова складывались невероятно целомудренные или же вовсе находились под негласным запретом, но, как понял Майлз, никому из них не удалось всерьез отыскать свою пару, а не просто источник для снятия сексуального напряжения. Ригз вон попытался — и чем закончилось? (Прогнать с губ самодовольную ухмылку не было никакой возможности.) А зависть… Зависть — крайне мерзкая штука, подчас толкающая даже приличных с виду людей на совершенно отвратительные поступки. Майлз сильно покривил бы душой, назвав собравшуюся на Острове странную компанию «приличными людьми».

Да и вообще… Пожалуй, впервые в жизни у него появилась тайна. Не связанная с работой СБ, делами отца или же операциями дендарийского флота, а своя, личная тайна. Тайна с большой буквы. И ее хотелось хранить в самой глубине сердца. Внутри хрупкой клетки ребер. Или под подушкой. Которая чаще всего теперь обитала на полу. Методом проб и ошибок они с Белом выяснили, что для отдельных затейливых поз стандартная корабельная койка слишком мала, а вот пол, если на него стащить постельное белье и прочие спальные принадлежности, всецело удовлетворяет заявленным требованиям. Изредка Майлз не без сожаления вспоминал золотые унитазы и пытался представить, как выглядели на раскуроченном вдрызг джексонианце помещения, предназначенные для сна. Однако мечты — мечтами, а выжила только оранжерея, опробовать которую на предмет сексуальных экспериментов он ни за что бы не рискнул. Все-таки в кое-каких аспектах авантюрист и вечный искатель приключений адмирал Нейсмит все еще оставался до обидного юным и жутко закомплексованным лордом Форкосиганом с Барраяра.

Хотя он старался. Иногда самому Майлзу делалось чуть-чуть страшно от того, насколько он старается. Не так-то легко давалось ему расставание с многолетним грузом тщательно взлелеянных предрассудков, страхов и комплексов. И, наверное, он бы ни за что не преодолел этот путь один, даже не решился бы ступить на него. Если бы не Бел. Чудесный, чуткий, отважный и нежный Бел, который смотрел на маленького уродливого человечка с металлическими накладками на слишком коротких ногах и с горбом на спине так, будто отсутствующее в здешнем Аду солнце ежедневно вставало у того над головой. Рядом с ним Майлз чувствовал себя прекрасным: высоким и сильным, атлетического сложения, вроде того же Айвена, и боялся единственного: что однажды наваждение развеется и Бел все-таки придет в себя. И тогда… никакие старания уже не помогут.

Похоже, судьбе было угодно, чтобы его личная коллекция ночных кошмаров стала чуточку разнообразнее. Впрочем, ночами его по-прежнему обнимал Бел. С той лишь разницей, что отныне можно было, абсолютно не смущаясь, обнимать его в ответ.

На этом фоне все остальные дела и события их жизни проходили как-то краем и казались не особенно важными. Еще совсем недавно Майлз считал, что если у него появится хоть крохотный шанс сбежать из проклятого Ада, то он будет думать исключительно об этом. Но сейчас в голове всерьез удерживались только мысли о поцелуях и… о прочем. А еще о Беле. О Беле Торне — бетанском гермафродите, потрясающем любовнике. «Любовник». Слово хотелось перекатывать во рту, точно леденец.

— Ты пойдешь сегодня… туда? — Белу довольно тяжело давалось определение «Корабль» по отношению к загадочному иномирному яйцу.

В очередной раз позволивший себе позабыть про все на свете в уюте любовных объятий Майлз лениво приоткрыл один глаз. Что за странные постельные разговоры?!

— Позже.

— Майлз… — (теперь он все чаще был «Майлз» и реже — «мой адмирал»), — почему мне кажется, что ты не желаешь туда идти?

Бел всегда был чересчур проницательным.

— Потому что… Мы уже обсудили практически все. Выяснили, что он способен преодолеть барьер между «здесь» и «там» в обратном направлении, что бы это ни значило. Что он возьмет столько людей, сколько понадобится. Что он гарантирует нам безопасный прыжок через п-в-туннель. Что он считал карту звездного неба из моей головы и готов переместиться в ту точку времени и пространства, которую задам я. Что… Послушай, это все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой!

— Боишься? — вопрос прозвучал осторожно, но настойчиво.

Майлз дернул голым плечом и заодно погладил коленом бедро Бела. Его Бела. Вся эта красота принадлежала ему. Во всяком случае, пока.

— Да. А ты не боишься? Непостижимый инопланетный разум, непредсказуемые последствия. Мы можем сдохнуть при прыжке. Или попасть в местечко похуже этого.

Губы Бела нежно скользнули по его виску.

— Куда бы мы ни попали, мы будем там вдвоем.

— Ты сейчас уговариваешь себя или меня?

— Обоих.

Вздохнув, Майлз встал и принялся одеваться. Он уже давно не щеголял в старом спортивном костюме и стоптанных ботинках. Запасам одежды, хранившимся на здешнем «складе», а также богатству и разнообразию тамошних размеров и фасонов мог бы позавидовать любой, самый причудливый, космический торговый центр. Кое-что успело безвозвратно устареть за прошедшие годы, кое-что напротив находились на пике моды. Майлз выбрал нейтральный серый костюм, отдаленно напоминавший дендарийскую форму. Или это только так чудилось ему в очередном остром приступе ностальгии? Кстати, найти подходящие к нему мягкие сапоги оказалось гораздо проще. Главное — не думать о той женщине, которая когда-то их носила.

— Ему нужно что-нибудь… до отлета?

Не имело смысла уточнять — кому «ему».

— Нет, он сказал, что преобразует энергию из… — Майлз крепко задумался, пытаясь точнее сформулировать понятие, переданное ему Кораблем прямо под черепную коробку. Понятие не давалось — впрочем, как и любая далекая от жизни абстракция, бывшая в ходу у инопланетной чудо-техники. — Из всего. Сегодня пройдемся еще раз по тем вопросам, которые мы тут с тобой насочиняли, и — в путь.

— Тогда после ужина я соберу всех на совещание.

— Хорошо. Только ты — главный. А я лишь переводчик для Корабля. Тебя они любят. Ну… во всяком случае, большинство.

— Ты ведь догадываешься, что с ними будет непросто? — Бел, все еще валяющийся совершенно обнаженным на полу и смотрящий на него снизу вверх… Гр-р-р! Майлз едва не начал расстегивать обратно весь чертов ряд блестящих холодных пуговиц своего полувоенного покроя пиджака. — У меня нет твоего дара убеждения. Это же ты можешь продать что угодно кому угодно. Особенно, когда берешься продавать… мечту.

Майлз пригладил волосы перед вмонтированным в дверь каюты крохотным зеркалом.

— Ты так говоришь, словно мне самое место в бродячем цирке. Номер «Продавец мечты»… Ладно, — он проверил лежащий в кармане список вопросов, мрачно закусил губу. Уходить не хотелось. — Если все получится, совсем скоро мы все окажемся дома.

Может, ему почудилось, но оставшийся за закрывшейся дверью Бел тяжело вздохнул.

* * *

Как же они орали! Некоторое время Майлз всерьез верил, что у него попросту лопнут барабанные перепонки. В конце концов Бел разрулил ситуацию, решительно швырнув через всю кают-компанию роскошную вычурную стеклянную вазу явно цетагандийской работы. Когда осколки мелким крошевом усеяли ковер на полу, воцарилась благословенная тишина.

— Высказываться по одному, — спокойно велел Бел.

Дальнейшее Майлз не слушал, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Что бы там ни говорил утром Бел, командовать ему приходилось не впервые и проводить совещания штаба в условиях, максимально приближенных к боевым, тоже.

Разумеется, они все согласились лететь. Дольше всех, как ни странно, сопротивлялась Майя. Причем сомнения ее не имели никакого отношения к опасениям по поводу предложенного способа побега. Бел потратил довольно много времени, чтобы выпытать у нее причины колебаний. Наконец она призналась:

— Я не хочу обратно на Архипелаг.

Рядом с ней тут же возникли громилы с Тау Верде.

— Дура! — рявкнули они хором. — Полетишь с нами, будем жить большой дружной семьей.

Не ожидавшая, по-видимому, подобной лирики Майя застенчиво улыбнулась, блеснув всеми своими чешуйками, и вопрос был закрыт.

До каюты Майлз добрался достаточно поздно, зевая во весь рот. Сначала его задержал Дан Донован с уточнениями насчет объема багажа. Пришлось жестоко разочаровать мистера Донована, еще раз, по возможности доходчиво, повторив мысль, высказанную на общем собрании Белом, что любую неодушевленную вещь Корабль на «ту сторону» протащить не возьмется — все исчезнет в момент перехода. Майлзу и самому крайне не нравилась идея очутиться в родном космическом пространстве совершенно голым, фигурально выражаясь, одетым лишь в туман, но тут уж выбирать не приходилось — чересчур пекущиеся о нравственности или материальном благополучии вполне могли остаться здесь и закончить скорбные дни на металлической полке роскошного местного Кладбища.

Как только Дан Донован удалился в личную каюту, громко ругаясь и, надо полагать, горючими слезами оплакивая нажитое на Острове непосильным трудом, Майлза ухватил за рукав гем Нобу, мечтающий доставить на Цетаганду кое-что из мутировавших в здешней оранжерее дорогих его сердцу растений: «Может быть, у них все же есть душа?» Кто бы подумал, что высокомерный гем с Цетаганды — такой романтик?

Потом подвалил Ригз с очередной порцией злобных оскорблений и беспочвенных обвинений в узурпации власти (даром что во время разговора о Корабле Майлз предоставил слово Белу, предпочитая подпирать стену в сторонке) и желании «угробить всех скопом во имя своей непомерной гордыни». Майлз отлично понимал проблемы Ригза: тот был красавчиком, но Бел послал его подальше; у него в голове находились имплантаты скачкового пилота, но Корабль решил наладить связь с неприспособленным к полетам торговцем Майлзом. (Кстати, вот вопрос: сохранится ли вся эта странная начинка имплантатов в голове у Ригза после прыжка или же растворится, как и все неодушевленное? Представить подобное было по-настоящему жутко.)

Ригза сменила Майя, внезапно запечатлевшая на губах Майлза страстный поцелуй и весело бросившая, уходя:

— Зря ты выбрал герма! Девушки лучше. Уж я бы тебя залюбила, дорогуша!

Он уже совсем испугался, что для полного комплекта его сейчас возьмут в оборот близнецы, и мысленно попрощался с целостностью некоторых костей, но громилы, с многозначительными ухмылками выслушав последние слова Майи, подхватили свою — теперь уже официально общую — даму под смуглые руки и величественно удалились к себе в каюту праздновать окончание ссылки на Остров погибших кораблей или, наоборот, пытаться забыть о липком ужасе предчувствия, которое не обещало в будущем ничего хорошего — лишь неминуемую смерть в чреве иномирного монстра.

Самому Майлзу не хотелось ни плакать, ни ликовать — только медленного, неспешного секса с Белом и спокойного, без всяких кошмаров сна в теплых объятиях любящего человека. (Или герма? Да какая, в сущности, разница!) Было бы, кстати, вовсе недурно прямо с порога оказаться вовлеченным в поцелуй и уложенным на заботливо расстеленную на полу постель…

И, разумеется, все пошло абсолютно не так. На полу не наблюдалось никакой постели, а сам Бел сидел на своей неразобранной койке с сосредоточенным выражением лица и думал о чем угодно, но не о поцелуях. И даже не услышал звука открывшейся двери.

— Что случилось? — Майлз рассудил, что порой лобовая атака значительно целесообразнее обходных маневров.

— Ничего, — Бел постарался улыбнуться. И, пожалуй, впервые за тот срок, что Майлз его знал, улыбка ему совсем не удалась. — Все в порядке.

— Не врите мне, капитан Торн! Я все еще ваш адмирал.

— Конечно, — серьезно кивнул Бел. — Я помню. И завтра у нас — бой. Возможно, последний.

Майлз пристроился на койке рядом с ним, со вздохом облегчения стянув осточертевшие за день сапоги и поджав под себя ноги в теплых носках. (На Острове он постоянно мерз, словно вечный холод беззвездного пространства за представлявшимися иногда страшно ненадежными стенами их убежища никак не желал отпускать своих пленников, проникая не только под любую одежду, но даже под кожу — в самое сердце.)

— Ты боишься?

— Не смерти.

Майлз вздрогнул. Он не был уверен, что хочет знать о том, что пугало Бела Торна больше вполне вероятной гибели. Ему, кстати, тут же показалась не слишком удачной идея продолжать расспросы в попытках докопаться до правды. В конце концов, Бел — сильный, он справится.

Или нет?.. Разве не затем нужны любящие нас люди, чтобы в трудную минуту мы не остались наедине с ледяным адом?

Несколько мгновений он колебался между двумя в равной степени подходящими к случаю вариантами интонации: Майлз-адмирал-Нейсмит и Майлз-просто-любовник — и решил остановиться на последнем. Осторожно коснулся плеча Бела и попросил:

— Расскажи. Пожалуйста.

Бел закрыл глаза. Темные ресницы, темные тени на скулах, темная скобка устало сжатого рта. Майлз поймал себя на том, что украдкой любуется им, хотя ситуация нынче явно не располагала к любованию.

— Я бы выпил, — раздалось почти обреченно.

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Майлз. — Если бы не завтрашняя авантюра и не крайне нестандартная реакция моего чертова организма на алкоголь. Давай отложим до возвращения домой, а?

— Домой… — протянул Бел. — Звучит прекрасно. Но ведь у нас с тобой не будет общего дома, адмирал. Встретимся на корабле, вспомним молодость, разойдемся. У тебя — своя жизнь, у меня — своя. Завтра все закончится, правда?

Это был как раз тот вопрос, о котором Майлз категорически запретил себе размышлять. Наверное, потому что правильного ответа не находилось, а лгать — себе или Белу — он не хотел. Вообще не мог.

«Он никогда не даст тебе того, что тебе нужно!» Сейчас Майлзу казалось, что проклятый Ригз имел в виду вовсе не секс. Или не только секс.

«Но кое на что я все же способен, да? — подумал он, замирая от ужаса и какого-то тайного глубинного восторга. — И почему это нужные слова исчезают, когда они так необходимы? Ну ничего, попробуем объяснить иначе…»

Майлз прямо-таки не выносил чувствовать себя дилетантом. И в последнее время он даже полагал, что приобрел некоторый профессионализм, научился кое-чему новому. Но не этому. Нет, к этому он определенно был не готов. Впрочем, Бел в любой ситуации оставался чудесным напарником, понимавшим его с полуслова, полувзгляда, а теперь вот — с полупоцелуя. Лишь уточнил:

— Ты это всерьез?

— Нет, шуточки решил пошутить! — огрызнулся Майлз. — Лучше держи меня, пока я не сбежал.

И Бел держал. В Беле разом и совершенно потрясающим образом проявилось его мужское начало: он стал дерзким, сильным, целеустремленным, до невозможности властным. И Майлз плыл на волнах этой силы, ощущая внутри переплетение странного жара и ледяной пустоты, выгибающих его тело и вырывающих из горла жалкий, отчаянный скулеж пополам со стонами блаженства.

(Капитан Торн берет вражеский корабль штурмом. Проигравшие сдаются почти без боя. Вероятно, потому что не считают себя проигравшими?)

А потом мир вспыхнул синим. Пронзительно-ярким ультрамарином, который Майлз никогда бы не посмел окрестить убогим словом «оргазм». Если нечто похожее испытывают скачковые пилоты во время прыжка, то он впервые по-настоящему понял их болезненную зависимость от этих ощущений. Во всяком случае, он хотел бы повторить. И еще раз. И еще.

«Оказывается, вовсе не стыдно принадлежать тому, кого любишь... — расслабленно думал он, засыпая. — Может быть, завтра мы умрем, может быть, выживем, но я теперь точно знаю, что ничего не боюсь…»

Удивительное дело: узкая койка снова, как и в самом начале, совсем не казалась узкой.

* * *

«Мы на месте», — ласковое касание заползло куда-то под кожу, и Майлз вдруг вспомнил, где он и зачем.

Погрузка на Корабль завершилась относительно спокойно. Как бы ни нервничали и ни трепыхались обитатели Острова, но держались они вполне пристойно: подходили по одному, чтобы преодолеть белый, мерцающий каким-то тайным внутренним светом барьер (Майлз с интересом определил для себя состояние Корабля как «восторженное нетерпение»), не тащили никаких вещей, говорили тихо и уравновешенно. Первым Майлз пропустил Бела, чтобы он встречал новоприбывших, последним прошел сам.

«Ну вот и все».

Каждого пассажира Корабль упаковал в некое подобие белого кокона. («Для защиты от перегрузок».) Майлз попросил, если возможно, организовать им с Белом одну капсулу на двоих. К его просьбе прислушались.

«Сейчас вы заснете», — предупредил Корабль. И они заснули, соприкасаясь плечами и совершенно по-детски переплетя пальцы рук. Вместе и вправду оказалось не так страшно.

Кстати, ощущение было, будто спали они всего ничего. Ни кошмаров. Ни блаженных грез. Закрыл глаза — открыл глаза. Бел, очевидно, почувствовав шевеление Майлза, сладко потянулся, просыпаясь.

«Можешь сделать стену прозрачной? Чтобы мы видели, а нас — нет», — обратился к Кораблю Майлз и на миг перестал дышать: перед глазами простиралось знакомое звездное небо, а совсем неподалеку угрожающе сиял огнями барраярский крейсер «Принц Зерг». («Самый быстроходный и мощный из всех кораблей его императорского величества», — как ему однажды было сказано.) «Ну здравствуй, папа!» Оставалось надеяться, что они не промахнулись со временем.

— Майлз, это то, о чем я думаю? — слегка напряженным голосом полюбопытствовал уже стоящий рядом Бел, который тоже неплохо разбирался в разнообразии космических сил и военных кораблях.

— Полагаю, тебе предстоит встреча с моими родственниками... — стараясь выглядеть беспечно, усмехнулся Майлз. — Ты как, готов?

Бел побледнел, если можно так выразиться, всем телом. (На нем, как и на самом Майлзе, не было ни одной нитки. Даже металлические накладки Майлза сгинули где-то в момент перемещения. Корабль не соврал относительно нематериальных предметов. Майлз порадовался, что от остальных пассажиров их по-прежнему отделяет плотная белая пелена.)

— Ты имеешь в виду…

— Скажем так, — пожал плечами Майлз, — моя семья достаточно известна на Барраяре. Боюсь, тебе придется дать какую-нибудь заковыристую клятву о неразглашении или что там еще придумает местное СБ.

«Добрый дядя Иллиан будет в восторге!»

Он вздернул подбородок и пристально взглянул Белу в глаза:

— Если, разумеется, сейчас ты не дашь задний ход и не заявишь, что пошутил насчет желания оставаться вместе до победного конца.

Бел закусил губу. Не удержавшись, Майлз сглотнул. Было довольно сложно смотреть на губы Бела и не мечтать… ни о чем таком. Впрочем, в любом случае, возможно, они еще урвут у судьбы немного времени.

— Ты действительно сделаешь это? Разделишь со мной свою жизнь? Представишь меня своим родителям как… как…

— Как партнера, — серьезно произнес Майлз. — Конечно. По-моему, им давно уже пора подарить мне братика. А я…

Его взгляд снова переместился на угрожающе нависавший над ними крейсер. Будущее неумолимо приближалось.

«Ты можешь просигналить им… — он на миг задумался, вспоминая довольно редко использовавшийся на барраярском флоте специальный световой код. — Просигналь им: «Папа, это я! Не стреляй!»

— Хорошо, — сказал Бел. — Пусть будет, как ты хочешь.

Майлз улыбнулся и кивнул.

«Принц Зерг» перед ними разразился целым каскадом вспышек.

«Они передают, — поделился Корабль: — «Если это действительно ты, я тебя убью! Готовьтесь к стыковке. Берем вас на борт».

Впереди было много всего: объяснение с родителями, затем бесконечные допросы в СБ, непременная встреча с Грегором (нужно будет представить ему Бела), решение вопроса с Кораблем (главное — не подпускать к нему ученых, чтобы те не разобрали его на части), возвращение к дендарийцам. Впереди была вся жизнь.

И…

Ах да!

…С тех пор жили они долго и счастливо!

* * *

— Лорд Аудитор Форкосиган, с вами все в порядке? — плеча Майлза коснулась чья-то рука, и он вздрогнул, увидев совсем рядом с собой опустившегося на колени возле ванны облаченного в комбинезон химзащиты главного врача «Принца Ксава».

Возвращение из одной реальности в другую было слишком резким. К нынешней их ситуации «долго и счастливо» никак не подходило. Обмякший в его объятиях Бел явно уже какое-то время пребывал без сознания. «Плохой из меня сказочник. Прости».

— Пока что да. Этот герм в очень тяжелом состоянии. Его надо спасти любой ценой.

— Мы сделаем все возможное.

— И невозможное! — Майлз глотнул воздуха, чтобы справиться с голосом. — Он вчера спас мне жизнь.

«Он много раз спасал мне жизнь. Он… Черт! Я обещал связаться с Николь».

Пора брать себя в руки и начинать действовать.

* * *

Бел открыл глаза. Это было хорошее место — то, куда он ушел вслед за тихим, чуть надтреснутым голосом своего адмирала. Это была хорошая сказка. Но у него осталось слишком мало времени. Так уж вышло, что всем на свете сказкам нынче он предпочитал грубую реальность: собственное разлагающееся заживо тело, пустой корабль, которому, надо полагать, придется срочно переквалифицироваться в саркофаг, если помощь не подоспеет в ближайшие минуты, и человека, чей шепот сладким ядом вливался в уши. Впрочем, Бел подозревал, что говорил адмирал о чем-то своем. И только совсем нелюбовный жар в крови превратил его слова во что-то другое…

Сидящий возле Майлз смотрел на него и улыбался. И они совершенно очевидно находились не на «Идрисе».

— Нас спасли?

— Однозначно, — кивнул Майлз. — Все получилось.

— А… станция?

— В полном порядке. Они нашли бомбу. Ты молодец.

— Знаешь… — пробормотал Бел, на миг закрывая глаза. — Наверное, вот эта дрянь — лучшее, что случилось со мной за последние годы.

— Не мели ерунды, — отмахнулся Майлз. — У тебя есть Николь. И целая жизнь впереди.

— Я люблю Николь, — согласился Бел. — Но… Там ты был рядом. И нёс всю эту чушь… И это было прекраснее, чем все в мире подарки к Зимнепразднику. Кажется, так на твоей родине называют время самых волшебных подарков?

— Да ты знаток истории и культуры Барраяра! Неужели изучал в свободные от работы часы?

— Я изучал… — выдохнул Бел, исхитряясь даже сквозь болезненную бледность смущенно покраснеть, — тебя…

— Сказать по правде… — задумчиво произнес Майлз. — Есть на свете вещи, которыми я горжусь. Есть те, которых стыжусь. А есть те, о которых жалею…

Бел заставил себя оторваться от пристального исследования чистейшего белого потолка каюты и повернуть голову. Лицо Майлза было близко — совсем близко.

— И о чем ты жалеешь, мой адмирал?

— Вот об этом… — горячие губы на миг прижались к губам Бела в коротком намеке на поцелуй, стараясь не задеть кислородные трубки. — О том, что не решился раньше.

Бел сделал слабую попытку улыбнуться. Скорее всего, получилось плохо, но ему было плевать. Глубоко плевать. Если это очередной приступ болезненного бреда — то он согласен.

— Ничего. Зато теперь будет о чем вспомнить… потом…

Майлз серьезно кивнул и выпрямился, машинально приглаживая встопорщившиеся волосы. Сейчас он был какой-то удивительно живой, домашний, совершенно… свой. Бел хотел сказать ему об этом, но не успел. Дверь каюты сдвинулась в сторону, и в нее скользнул флитер с взволнованной Николь, а вслед за ним — незнакомая высокая и невероятно изящная женщина, очевидно, врач, и глядящая на своего мужа сияющими глазами Катриона. И Майлз улыбнулся ей навстречу.

Прошлое отступало, уступая место настоящему. Что ж! Так и должно быть.

И с тех пор жили они долго и счастливо.

«Спасибо, мой адмирал! Спасибо за сказку».


End file.
